The Twist and Turns Life hands out
by MerrBear01
Summary: The twists and turns life hands out for this summer bay residents Charlie/Brax, Bianca/Heath, Ruby/Casey
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**  
>In the sleepy town on Summer Bay where everyone knows everyone else's business there is sneaky ongoing affair happening between the local bad boy Darryl Braxton and the good girl police officer Charlie Buckton but what happens when a new girl arrives in town?<p>

Keisha walks into the diner and orders a coffee.  
><strong>Colleen:<strong> I haven't seen you around here before.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> Oh Hi, I'm Keisha. I'm new in town, first day of work today at Summer Bay High as a music teacher.  
><strong>Colleen:<strong> Nice to meet you anyway, we also like to get to know a new face.

Keisha thanks colleen and heads over to the high school to start work. Keisha is a tall blonde with blue eyes and a fantastic body all the teenage boys at school are all over her in an instant to get to know there new hot teacher.

**[Later in the day]**

After meeting Bianca at school that day, another teacher at Summer Bay High she asks Keisha to join her and her best friends Charlie and Leah for drinks at Angelo's which is where Keisha meets the local bad boys in town.

Bianca and Keisha walk in to Angelo's together and walk over to Charlie and Leah who are already sitting at a table.

**Bianca:** Ladies this is Keisha, the new music teacher at the school.  
><strong>Charlie:<strong> Hi Keisha, nice to meet you.  
><strong>Leah:<strong> Hi, I saw you in the diner this morning talking to colleen.  
><strong>Keisha:<strong> Hi, thanks for making me feel welcome, what do you ladies have to drink? I'll buy the first round.  
><strong>Bianca:<strong> Just get a bottle of white wine for the table.

_Keisha walks off to go to the bar.  
><em>  
><strong>Leah: <strong>She seems to be a bit of a wild one, we will have to keep an eye on her.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>I agree  
><strong>Bianca: <strong>She's just trying to settle in give her a break.

Keisha walks over to the bar. Darryl 'Brax' Braxton was working behind the bar, though he couldn't take his eyes of his secret girlfriend Charlie, he had to do some work to.

**Keisha:** Hi Sexy, the girls and I would just like a bottle of white wine to share if you could arrange that.  
><strong>Darryl:<strong> Yeah sure not a problem, trying to ignore this flirty girl in front of him.  
><strong>Keisha:<strong> Thanks Sweetie.

_Keisha walks back over to the table._

**Bianca:** That's the town's local bad boy, Brax.  
><strong>Leah:<strong> He and his brothers are trouble.  
><strong>Charlie:<strong> Yeah I have so many run ins with them, generally I'm arresting one of them every second day.  
><strong>Keisha:<strong> Well that's just what I like in a man, the local trouble maker. Is he single?  
><strong>Bianca &amp; Leah:<strong> Yeah

Charlie excuses herself from the table to go to the bathroom, because now she knows that she may have some competition but without wanting her relationship with Brax out in public she doesn't know how to stop this girl from going after her man…

**Next Time - **  
>Does Charlie trust Brax enough to forget about it? <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Charlie returns back to the table to join the rest of the girls, after reasoning with herself after everything that her and Brax have been through she could trust him not to cheat on her, she knows that in her heart but she really doesn't want Keisha around.

**Bianca: **You took your time Charlie, it's your turn to buy the drinks.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Alright then, I'll be back in a minute.

_Charlie walks up to the bar._

**Darryl: **Hey Sexy, how's your night?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>It's ok babe, that new girl Keisha has her eyes on you.  
><strong>Darryl: <strong> that's fine I don't want anyone else except you.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I hope not, can I just get another bottle of wine for the table?  
><strong>Darryl: <strong>Not a prob babe I'll bring it out and you know if you don't want other women chasing your man you could always come out about our relationship.

_Charlie just walks back to the table._

**Keisha: **Well he seems to like talking to you, I even tried flirting with him and he just brushed me off, he must be playing hard to get.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Oh we were just talking about my daughter Ruby and his brother Casey.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong>Ah that makes sense. I can't believe someone that good looking is single.  
><strong>Leah: <strong> Yeah, He is a fine man but I wouldn't want him hanging around.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong>As good looking as Brax is, I think Heath is the hotter one.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> B you would!  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> He has another brother? I take it he's off limits B?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong>If you want him you can have him.

The girls leave it there for the night and go their separate ways, as they have work tomorrow. Keisha on the hand has plans to have Darryl Braxton notice her.  
><em>Keisha walks up to the bar<em>

**Keisha: **Hey Brax, what are you doing once you finish work?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Not much aye, probably just going home  
><strong>Keisha: <strong>Would you like to come to my home?  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Nah, I'm pretty tired tonight (trying to get this girl to leave even though he was thinking she was smokin' hot)  
><strong>Keisha: <strong>Please, I'm new to the area I might get lost walking home and plus I've been told your single what's the big deal?  
><strong>Brax: <strong>I'm just not in the mood to ay, but I'll walk you to your front door to ensure you don't get lost.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong>Thanks Babe

As Brax and Keisha are leaving Angelo's flirting with one another. Brax notices that there is someone sitting along the fence at the beach watching them….

**Next Time –** Who was watching Brax and Keisha as they left Angelo's being Flirty?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brax just stares at Charlie sitting on the fence; he can see that she is pissed off with him. He doesn't want to run over to her due to their relationship being a secret but he doesn't want to be near Keisha. He stops for a moment and tells Keisha he forgot something and to wait there for him

_Brax runs back into Angelo's._

Charlie decided this is war, she doesn't want this girl anywhere near Brax and she is going to make sure she says away. Charlie's jealousy could put everything at risk and she knows that but she doesn't like this women moving in to her territory. Just as she was about to walk over to Keisha, Charlie receives a text message **"Babe I love you, I was just going to walk her home because she was scared that she would get lost. Meet me at my car it's park behind the surf club. I'll be there in 2 minutes**". Charlie sits and there and thinks about it, whether she should go meet him or not she deicides she has to at least he wants to be with her is what was going through her mind.

_Charlie gets up and heads towards the back of the surf club being careful for Keisha not to see her, at the same time Brax is doing exactly the same thing._

Charlie and Brax both get to the car, Brax pulls Charlie in for a long passionate kiss before telling her to jump in the car and they can head back to the hotel together. ****

**[15 Minutes Later]**

Keisha is still standing around waiting for this local bad boy to come back, she stood there for about another 10 minutes before she realised he wasn't coming back and started to walk herself home. Keisha knew something wasn't right, and that there had to be someone else involved. She had never been turned down in her life by anyone since she was 14 unless she met a man who was faithful to their partner.

_Meanwhile back at the hotel where Charlie and Brax have arrived they are in deep discussion._

**Charlie: ** What do you think of that new girl?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Don't get me wrong she's hot but I still to prefer have you anyway  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> That's nice to hear that you prefer me  
><em>Charlie Kisses Brax softy on the lips<br>_**Brax: **What was that for?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> For not pushing for our relationship becoming public, and still wanting me over anyone else.  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Anytime Babe.

_As Charlie and Brax start kissing one thing leads to another…_

**Next time: ** But what happens when Keisha is trying to uncover Brax's secret and won't stay away from him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Keisha heads to the school early that morning and catches up with Bianca on her way to class.

**Keisha: ** Are you sure Brax is single? He turned me down last night?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Yeah certain. I wouldn't worry about it; he probably just wasn't in a good mood. He's a bit rude at the best of times.  
><strong>Keisha:<strong> Yeah maybe your right, but it seemed as there was another girl involved. __

_As she walked way to go into her classroom she was thinking maybe I'll just have to find out for myself. _

**[Later that evening]**

_Keisha decides she is going to go to Angelo's for a drink on her own, to see if this man she is after is there or at least willing to tell her why he turned her down….._

**Keisha: **What happened to you last night? Don't you think it's a tad rude to leave a girl on her own in the middle of the night especially when she is new in town?  
><strong>Brax:<strong> Sorry about that aye….. Something came up with the family and I had to run and I didn't have your number to let you know.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> So you weren't running off on me for another girl now were you?  
><strong>Brax: <strong>never, as you've heard there isn't anyone special at the moment.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> Yeah right, well how about you come to mine once you finish work and I'll show you a good way of relaxing after a long day?  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Sorry, can't have plans this evening with the boys. Maybe another time yeh?

_All this time Brax was hoping this girl would leave, he doesn't want to end up with a stalker but he doesn't want to let Charlie down by not keeping their relationship a secret. _

Brax decides enough is enough he wants this girl to leave him alone, he wants nothing to do with her and all she is going to do is cause trouble. Charlie and I have been through enough lately he thought to himself, remembering how he just managed to get Tegan to leave town. He needs to prove to Charlie that he is good enough for her come out in public about them, or at least get rid of this girl from town.

Charlie while at work during this time is sitting there staring into space, wondering whether she should come out into the open with Brax, then she wouldn't have other girls chasing after her man. She loves Braxs and she knows that but she isn't a 100% sure he feels the same way about her. While Charlie is sitting there pondering she receives a text message from Brax: **"Hey Babe, this Keisha girl is going to start stalking me soon I swear, can't you arrest her for being a pain? Anyways meet me tonight at the hotel I have a surprise for you xx Thinkin of you babe". **Charlie smiled to herself, and started to ponder maybe I should arrest Keisha, maybe I can set her up and then ensure she goes to jail. "Oh Charlie, stop dreaming" is what she says to herself and as she gets back to work.

**Next Time – **What surprise does Brax have for Charlie? Does Keisha start to Stalk Brax?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Brax is at the hotel room waiting for Charlie to arrive, while he is waiting he receives a text message from an unknown number **"Hey its Keisha what are you up to? Do you want to hang out?" **Brax sat there looking at this message thinking how the hell did she have my phone number, I didn't give it to her. I don't want her to have it I want this freak to leave me alone. _Suddenly there is a knock on the door. _Brax opens the door to see his one and only girlfriend Charlie.

**Brax: **Hey Babe, you're looking good tonight  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Hey you're not too bad yourself… now that I'm here what is my surprise?  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Hold on Charlie, not just yet you'll get it when I'm ready.. Let's go for a drive

_they walk over to Brax's car together an get in.  
><em>  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>Is this the surprise? You're going to take me into the national forest and murder me?  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Really Charlie? Do you think I would lose the only girl I want in my life?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Ok Ok… So where are you taking me then?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Told you before… It's a surprise!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>Ok I'm shutting up now!

_As they were approaching their destination, Charlie started to wonder what we are doing in the City._

**Brax: **The surprise is you now have to call Ruby & Leah and tell them that you won't be home tonight, and then we are going for dinner at this beautiful restaurant and spending the night in a 5 star hotel followed by you going to a full morning of spa treatments before heading home after lunch.  
><strong>Charlie:<strong> Umm… Thank you Babe… But what do I tell Ruby & Leah without them getting sus?  
><strong>Brax:<strong> Tell them you wanted a night to yourself in the city and that you're visiting your stepmother tomorrow in regards to advice about your job.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>Oh wow… you have thought of everything! I'll give them a call now.

While Charlie is off calling Ruby and Leah, Brax receives another text message from that number again **"Babe, why are you ignoring me I know you want me." **Brax just stared at his phone, thinking to himself should I tell Charlie? He decided it was best not to he didn't want her to be stressed out over anything tonight. Charlie is finally off the phone and walks back over to Brax and pulls him for a long passionate kiss after they break the kiss they head into this fantastic restaurant for dinner.

**Charlie: ** I don't know how to say this Brax… but I don't want to scare you off either..  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Nothing you could say would scare me off Babe  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I know when we first started out it was all about having sex and a secret affair but over time I've fallen for you and I love you.  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Babe… I love you to.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>I've been thinking to about bringing out relationship out in public, but I want to know what your thoughts are?  
><strong>Brax:<strong> I would love you, whenever you want to just say the word  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Ok not just yet though I'll let you know when but it won't be too much longer now

After dinner Charlie and Brax head back to the hotel, where they were given filthy looks from the hotel staff because they hadn't managed to keep their hands off each other since leaving the restaurant. Once they are finally in there room, Brax grabs Charlie and push her down on the bed while they are making out Brax's phone is going off _"Beep Beep, Beep Beep"._

**Next Time: **Who was annoying Brax while he was having a wonderful time with Charlie? Brax wants advice on his relationship who does he turn to?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The morning after Brax gets up early to go for a walk and returns with coffee while doing this he looks at who was sending him messages all night they wouldn't let up… 5 Miss calls and 10 Text Messages all from Keisha. Brax thinks to himself this girl is crazy I need her to leave me alone for good. Back at the hotel Charlie woke up and had a shower to get ready for the day ahead and the relaxing spa treatments that Brax has organised for her.

However, back in the bay there is a one person making a lot of fuss. Keisha walks into the diner for breakfast before deciding she is spending the day on the beach.

**Keisha: **Morning Leah, How are you? Can I just get a fruit salad and a latte thanks.  
><strong>Leah: <strong>Good and you? That's not a problem I'll get that organised for you.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong>Not to bad waiting to hear back from Brax.  
><strong>Heath: <strong>What do you want with my brother?  
><strong>Keisha: <strong>Oh not much, I just think he is good looking and want to get to know him.  
><strong>Heath:<strong> Well that's not going to happen, you're not his type. You would be a one night stand to him and nothing more.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> You have no idea who I am, so you have no right to judge me.  
><strong>Heath: <strong>Whatever you look like a hussy.

Heath walks out with the rest of the riverboys and heads down the beach for a surf and leaves Keisha standing there in shock, she couldn't believe what this guy had just called her. How dare he she thought.

**Leah: **Keisha here you go, enjoy the rest of the day.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong>Thanks Darl

Keisha sits down in the diner and sends Brax another text messaging saying **"Hey Babe, Where are you? Just had a run in with your brother, he was a tad rude please reply K xx". ** After finishing her breakfast she heads down the beach for swim.

**[Later that afternoon]**

Charlie and Brax finally return back at the bay and head back to the hotel before they go there separate ways. After getting out of the car Brax pulls Charlie for a kiss and gives her a big bear hug.

**Brax: **Babe did you enjoy the time away?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Of course I did babe, I always enjoy spending time with you.  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Well that's good because I like spending time with you to. I just wish we could spend a bit more time together sometimes though.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I know babe, soon we will be able to I promise.

Charlie leans in and gives Brax one more passionate kiss and hug before making her way back to Leah's house where she is greeted by Ruby and Casey studying in the kitchen.

**Ruby: ** Charlie your home!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Yes I'm home, How are you Rubes?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Yeah good did you enjoy your weekend?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> It was great thanks! Hi Casey, how are you?  
><strong>Casey: <strong>Good Thanks Charlie  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Did you want to stay for dinner tonight Case?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Sure that would be great.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm sure you both need a good meal after a long day of studying hard.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> That would be great thanks Charles  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm going to have a shower; I'll talk to you kids soon.

_Charlie walks off to her room to put her stuff down and then jumps in the shower._

**Ruby: ** OMG I wonder who she met on her weekend away to be in such a good mood?

Casey just laughs at ruby and continues to study until he receives a text message from Brax "**mate, where are you?" **Casey replies with "**At ruby's, Charlie invited me to stay for dinner be home after that". **

Brax reads the answer from Casey and just smiles to himself, before heading down the beach for afternoon surf where he runs into Heath and the Boys.

**Heath: ** Some slut was asking about you today?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Doesn't surprise me, mate can we have a chat I need some advice yeh?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Yeh sure man. What's up?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Don't get angry about what I'm going to tell you but I needed to tell some I trusted.. I've been seeing Charlie in secret and look before you say anything I love her but that girl in the diner you said was after me won't stop messaging me or turning up at Angelo's, I don't know what to do to get rid of her.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Look if you love her I don't care, as long as she treats you right alright mate? As for this little hussy you could always tell her you have a girlfriend if Charlie means that much to ye?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> But I can't because Charlie doesn't want our relationship out just yet, and this girl will more than likely go sniffing around if she knew I had a girlfriend..  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Yeh I get it… I'll get one of the boys to keep hassling her and chatting her up, that should keep her busy to stop her chasing after you for a while.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Thanks Man! Lets go for a surf and remember don't say anything about Charlie or I.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Nah I won't.. Lets Surf

**Next Time - **Is Brax and Heaths plan working? Charlie decides to tell Casey and Ruby about her and Brax at dinner tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later that night while Charlie is organising dinner she receives a text message from **"Babe you invite my little brother to dinner but not me I'm sad now xx". ** In which Charlie responds with **"You should come to, I want us to tell them about us being together, at least this would be the start of people finding out about us xx". ** Before Charlie has a chance to put down her phone she gets a reply **"Babe I'm out the front of your house wondering where my invite was, let me in please?"** Charlie heads outside and greets Brax with a long deep passionate kiss that neither of them wants to end.

**Brax: **Hey Babe… Are you going to invite me in?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>Of course babe come in, go through to the lounge room Casey and Rubes are in there.  
><strong><br>**Brax heads into the lounge room, Ruby and Casey just turn around and look at him.

**Casey: **Brax what are you doing here?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I got invited to this dinner  
><strong>Ruby: <strong>Charlie! Come here now.  
><strong><br>**Charlie walks into the lounge room

**Charlie: ** What I'm trying to finish making dinner?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> What's going on?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> What do you mean?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> You're inviting Casey and Brax over for dinner?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Well you wanted me to get to know them didn't you? Just doing what you wanted.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong>Mmm ok…  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Ok ok.. Brax and I have been seeing each other. We just thought you two should be the first to know  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Pretty much what she said.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Well Brax that explains why you been behaving yourself.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> But you guys can't tell anyone else just yet yeh?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> It's because of my job, you understand that? I'm going to arrange a meeting with the bosses and let them know before anyone else can find out.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Well I'm happy for the both of you, I'm glad we now know why you're so happy now!  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Yeah and why there has been so much tension between them *Cough* Sexual tension more like it *Cough*  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Case!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Lets Eat!

Over at Angelo's where Heath and the Riverboys are Keisha turns up hoping to see Brax. Where **Rick walks up to Keisha on Heaths orders to chat her up.**

**Rick: **Hey Sexy, Can I buy you a drink  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> Uh I'm waiting for someone  
><strong>Rick: <strong> Doesn't mean I can buy you a drink while you wait  
><strong>Keisha: <strong>Yes it does actually..  
><strong>Rick: <strong> What are you seeing someone?  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> Kinda  
><strong>Rick: <strong> Oh what's his name?  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> Brax  
><strong><br>**Rick just walked back over to Heath and the boys to tell them what happened. After Rick tells them that she said she is seeing Brax, Heath yells out across the room **"Slut! You're not seeing my brother so stop telling people you are". **In which Keisha walks over to them and says **"Yes I am actually, you should ask him"**, and then she heads out realising that Brax wasn't there.

The following morning Keisha wakes up and decides she is going to do something really sweet for Brax and orders 100 Red Roses to be delivered to Angelo's.

**Next time: ** What is Brax's going to do about the flowers? Heath informs Brax that he should tell Charlie or is it to late for that? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Brax heads into work and walks into a delivery man dropping off all these flowers. Brax just stands there confused for about 5 minutes before the delivery man asks to speak to him.

**Brax: ** what are they?  
><strong>Delivery man: <strong> 100 Red Roses that were to be delivered here to a Mr D Braxton  
><strong>Brax: <strong> and who ordered them?  
><strong>Delivery man: <strong> Keisha L  
><strong>Brax: <strong> okay thanks.

Once the delivery man leaves, Brax phones Heath and asks for him to come to Angelo's saying he has a problem. Heath told Brax he would be there in 5. Once Heath arrives and walks in to Angelo's he sees all these Roses and yells **"Brax what's the go with the flowers".** Brax walks out from the kitchen and turns around to heath and says **"There from Keisha".**

**Heath: **What do you mean there from Keisha?  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Keisha had 100 red rose delivered to Angelo's addressed to me.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> You have to tell Charlie, this getting crazy stalker person. Last night when we had Rick chat her up she said she was seeing you.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> This women is crazy, I don't want her anywhere near here but your right I need to talk to Charlie before it gets too much worse.

_As Brax was saying that Charlie walks through the door of Angelo's not realising Heath was here at that very moment._

**Charlie: ** What do you need to tell me Brax? Uh.. Heath

_Charlie goes into shock when she sees or of these Roses at Angelo's and Heath there, she wanted to know what was going on._

**Brax: ** Don't worry about Heath, I had to tell him about us because I needed his advice he won't tell anyone about us.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Nah Charlie I won't say anything I'm happy for you to. Just be nice if I wasn't arrested every second day.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> As for the flowers which are the reason Heath is here I have a stalker.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> What? Who?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> That Keisha girl.  
><strong>Charlie:<strong> How long has she been going on like this for?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Awhile, and heath and I thought if we had one of the boys hassle her she would leave me alone but instead she announced to Angelo's last night that her and I were seeing each other and that just crossed a line.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Let me deal with her.  
><strong>Heath &amp; Brax: <strong> What?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Charlie are you going to arrest her? At least you won't be hassling me.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> No!  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Then what are you going to do?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> You'll find out, just meet me at the diner at about 4pm k?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Can I come?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> If you want to.

After that Charlie turned around and walked out of Angelo's and to head back to work. Brax and Heath stood there in shock for a couple of seconds thinking what she is going to do.

**Heath: ** Man what do you think she is going to do?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> No idea something interesting hopefully.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I'll see you later then yeh? I'm going for a surf.

As Heath was leaving Angelo's he ran into Bianca out the front of the surf club and asked her a couple of questions about this Keisha girl..

**Heath: ** Has this Keisha girl said anything to you about Brax?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> All she has said is she wants to be with him.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Since she gets along with you, can you tell her to stop stalking Brax.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Yeah sure! I can't believe she would do that. On another note I can't believe you're wearing a shirt today.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Well If you want me to take it off I will  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> At least if it's off there's something worth stopping to have a look at.

_Heath leans in and kisses Bianca, in which Bianca doesn't fight off and kisses Heath back._

**Heath: ** Do you want to join me for dinner tonight at Angelo's?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> I would love to Mr Braxton.

Bianca then walks off so she won't be late for class, while Heath just stands there watching her walk away thinking to himself is Bianca like Charlie is for Brax, the one you start being legit for, the one you would want to settle down with.

**Next Time - **What does Charlie do once Brax meets her at the Diner? How does Bianca and Heath's date go?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Later that day back in the diner Charlie was ordering a coffee and Bianca was off talking to Keisha at the back of the diner.

**Bianca: ** You need to stay away from Brax.  
><strong>Keisha:<strong> I don't think you should have a say I'm not messing with the Braxton you're after.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Come on Keisha, Brax doesn't want you. They are planning something to get rid of you for good.

_Charlie walks over.  
><em>**Charlie: ** What's happening Ladies?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Nothing much, trying to warn Keisha off from Brax because Heath asked me to.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Keisha can I have a word with you outside please?  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> Yeah sure.

_Charlie and Keisha and get up and walk outside  
><em>  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> I don't know why you want to speak to me, your off duty so it must not be cop business  
><strong><br>**As Keisha said that Bianca walked outside and greeted Brax and Heath who was just staring at Charlie speaking to this girl outside the Diner.

**Charlie: ** Stay away from Brax. This is your one and only warning.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> You can't tell me who I can and can't see Bitch!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Actually I can! Word of advice from the woman Brax is actually seeing and has been for over 9 months, go near him and again and you might find yourself in a ditch along the highway somewhere dying.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> There is no way in the world Brax would be dating you. You're an uptight snob and a copper.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Well I have news for you don't I. Trust me that's your only warning go near him again and I'll ensure you will never be able to step foot near another man again.

As Charlie said that just to make her point across to Keisha she walked over to Brax and kissed him passionately and Brax kissed her back. The look on Keisha face was a mortified look and then she stormed over to where the rest of the group was.

**Keisha: ** Brax! Tell her you don't like that slut and that you want to be with me.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> How about you stop stalking me and leave me alone.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I second that one!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I would take the advice I said to you over there.  
><strong>Bianca:<strong> What the hell is going on? Charlie? Brax? Since when have you two been together?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> About 9 months or so.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Charlie, I'm your best friend why didn't you tell me?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I was going to once I was ready, we had to let Ruby, Casey and my bosses know first.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Oh I understand _*Bianca gives Charlie a hug*_ I'm happy for both of you but Brax if you hurt Charlie I'll be after you, no questions ask.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> You people are freaks! Brax when you're over your prude of a girlfriend come see me, we can have a lot of fun together.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Unlikely.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Brax, Bianca, Charlie who wants to join me for lunch?  
><strong>Brax, Charlie &amp; Bianca: <strong> Me!

Brax, Charlie, Bianca and Heath all head into the diner together where they all have lunch.

**Bianca: ** Now that it's out in the open with you two, does that mean we are all going to hang out together?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> That's what I was thinking, what about you two?  
><strong>Brax &amp; Heath: <strong> Yeah Sure  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Whatever you ladies want.

Heath and Brax head off after to lunch for a surf with the rest of the Riverboys . While Charlie and Bianca head over to Bianca's place so Bianca can start getting ready for her date with Heath.

**Charlie: ** I was thinking you know Angelo's old place? Since no one is living there you and I should move in there together. What do you think?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Why'd you come up with that idea?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Well we are both seeing Riverboys and I know Leah doesn't like Brax coming around and I'm pretty Irene won't appreciate Heath hanging around here. This way we share the rent and we can have our boyfriends around whenever we want.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Yeah your right about that! I think it's a great Idea but somehow I don't think April will appreciate me seeing Heath either.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> You could give her a choice, she can move in with us and put up with it or stay with Irene. I'm sure Irene wouldn't mind if April stayed here and it's not like you're moving out of town either.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong>I'm in! I'll let you know about April though.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> That's great. I'll go call the real estate about the place.

**[Later that night at Angelo's Heath and Bianca meet up for their date]**

**Bianca: ** Hey you!  
><strong>Heath: <strong>Hey babe, How are you?

_Heath leans in to kiss Bianca passionately in the middle of Angelo's. Bianca kisses Heath back, before they take their seats at their table._

**Heath: ** I should probably tell you something before we get to far involved with each other…  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> You know you can tell me anything Darl.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I have a daughter, Darcy.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Isn't she Tegan's Daughter and Isn't Tegan Brax's ex?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Yeah. Do you hate me?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> No, I'm glad you feel you could tell me.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Well the other thing is I'm getting custody of her and I want you and her to be able to get along with each other.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong>I'm happy with that babe

_Heath and Bianca finish their date back at Heath's house, where they spend the whole night together making out and having hot sex._

**Next Time - ** Charlie and Bianca move in together, and what has Heath got planned for Bianca?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

*Beep Beep* Brax rolls over and looks at his phone "Hey Babe, I missed you last night. Bianca & I want to know if we can borrow you, Heath and Casey for the day xx", in which he sends a reply "Of course babe, let me know what time and I'll round up the troops xx". Charlie just smiled to herself and went to wake Ruby.

**Charlie: ** Rubes get out of bed it's moving day!  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Yes Charlie! I'm getting up leave me alone for an hour can you?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Not a problem, going to get Coffee and make sure Bianca is ready to move!

Charlie walks out the door and heads down to the diner to pick up coffee, as she is leaving she sees Keisha who just gives her a dirty look and keeps walking. Charlie just laughs to herself as she heads over to Irene's to see if Bianca is ready to move and to organise to send the boys around to help her out.

**Charlie: ** Hey Irene, is Bianca around?  
><strong>Irene: <strong> Of course she is dear, I'll just get her  
><span><br>_As Irene went to get Bianca, April came out and to have a chat to Charlie about this whole situation._

**April: ** Hi Charlie, does Bianca really need to move in with you? I would prefer if she had no contact with Heath.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> April it was Bianca's choice she didn't have to say yes, and you were more than welcome to move in to but you choose not to. As for her seeing Heath, I think they make a great couple.  
><strong>April: <strong> You only think that because you're seeing Brax. News travels fast in a small town.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> No, I don't just think that. Bianca is helping Heath become a better man then we would of ever guessed. If you got to know them you would understand. You get along with Casey, he's a good kid underneath, and you just need to break through to them.  
><strong>April: <strong> I understand, I'll try to get to know them.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> You should join us for Dinner tomorrow night, once we are settled.  
><strong>April: <strong> I would love to.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> April leave Charlie alone!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I brought coffee! The boys are going to help us move what time do you want me to send them around here to help you?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> I'm ready to go now so as soon as they are ready I guess?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>Sure not a problem, I'll let them know. I need to go get Ruby organised.

As Charlie is walking back to Leah's place to make sure Ruby is finishing off her packing she sends Brax a message **"Bianca is ready to move into our new place now, if you boys could help her move her stuff whenever you get the chance". **Brax replied almost straight away **"Not a problem babe, heading there now. When will you be ready to move? Xx". ** Charlie responded with **"Once Rubes finishes packing". ** Brax just laughed when he receives that message and walked over to Heath and Casey who were sitting in the diner finishing off their breakfast. **Brax: ** Boys we need to go help Bianca move and then we will help Charlie and Rubes. All the boys got up and headed over to Irenes.

**[Later that evening]**

Once the ladies had finally moved into their new place they all sat around eating Pizza from Angelo's watching a movie. Charlie finally got up to clean up the mess the boys had made, but was followed out by Heath…

**Heath: ** Charlie I want to get Bianca a Birthday Present but I'm not sure what to get her can you help me?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Sure Heath, how about we go shopping on Wednesday, it's my day off?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Thanks Charlie it means heaps to me!

Brax then walked into the kitchen as Heath walked out and pulled Charlie in for a long deep passionate kiss when he finally caught a breath of air he whispered into Charlie's ear _**"Lets take this into your new bedroom babe".**_ Charlie just turns around grabbing Brax hand and headed upstairs to the bedroom. Bianca turned around and said we should do what they are doing.. And kissed Heath as they walked off to Bianca's new room. Casey turned around to Ruby **"Do you think we could get away with doing the same?" Ruby replied with "Let's give it ago at least".**

**Next time – **The Birthday Present for Bianca.**  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**This Chapter isn't as good as some in my opinion and I'm taking title suggestions to change the name of my fanfic.**

**Chapter 11**

The next morning they all woke up to get ready for work and what not and that's when Charlie realised that Casey and Ruby spent the night together which didn't go down to well. Brax decided to get Casey out of there pretty quickly while Ruby had to put up with a lecture from Charlie. Heath and Bianca only came out of Bianca's room when they heard Charlie going off at Ruby and snuck out of the house to have breakfast down at the diner. After Charlie's lecture Ruby left for school while Charlie sent Heath a Message about going shopping for Bianca's gift and to bring Brax along to.

**[Later in the day]**

Heath, Brax and Charlie headed into the city to buy Bianca a birthday gift where he ends up purchasing her a $5,000 diamond necklace and while Charlie ducked out to the bathroom Heath informed Brax on his plans on asking Bianca to marry him and purchased an engagement ring for Bianca to. Once Charlie came back they all headed back to the way and dropped Heath off at his mum's place while Charlie and Brax went back to Charlie's place.

**Charlie: ** Babe I love you  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I loved you to  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm glad we are out in the open, and that we can finally act like a normal couple for a change.  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Me to, now shut up I have other plans for us

_And they both head into Charlie's room for some steamy afternoon sex. Afterwards Charlie decided she should tell Brax the truth about what happened when she told her bosses about them.  
><em>  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I need to tell you something.  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Charlie what is it?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I've been stood down from work.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> When? Why?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Because I wouldn't break up with you, and you're a known criminal.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I'm sorry  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I don't care, I've seen another side of you and I love you. _Charlie leans in and kisses brax and then slowly moves down his chest._

**[Elsewhere in the bay, Bianca and Heath are having lunch on the beach]**

**Heath: ** Happy Birthday Babe  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> You remembered, I'm surprised.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I got you something  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Ooo What is it?  
><strong><br>**_Heath hands Bianca a gift wrapped box which she wastes no time in unwrapping to see this beautiful diamond necklace.  
><em>**Bianca: ** I love it and I love you Heath Braxton_**  
><strong>__With that Bianca leans in and kisses Heath before settling down on the beach to watch the sunset for the afternoon._

**[Back at the house]**

Casey and Ruby arrived back afterschool worried, but decided to sit down and to their studies and pretend nothing was going on as they seen Charlie and Brax emerge down the stairs after their afternoon in bed. Brax then offered to cook the four of them dinner as Bianca wasn't going to be back for a while.

**Next time - **What was Casey and Ruby worrying about? 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The following day Casey and Ruby decided to sneak back to the house while no one home they needed to know how their future was going to be planned out for them.

**Casey: ** You have it yeah?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I'll just take the test and then we will discuss it, just make sure no one comes home in the meantime.  
><strong>Casey: <strong>Alright babe.

_Ruby heads off to the bathroom to take the home pregnancy test. 5 minutes later they have a positive result._

**Ruby: ** Charlie is going to kill me!  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I take it is positive then?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Yeah, what are we going to do case?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I have no idea, but Brax will kill me too, don't worry at least we can die together (_Casey Joked)  
><em>**Ruby: ** This isn't the time to be joking around. We could always abort it?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> We need some outside advice, maybe Heath can help us he already has a kid and he won't be as mad as what Brax and Charlie would be?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Yeah maybe, I guess we need to speak to someone.

Casey and Ruby head out to the beach to find Heath, who happened to be surfing with all of his riverboy mates. Ruby was thinking to herself maybe we shouldn't speak to Heath and I should just be honest with Charlie. Casey turns and looks at Ruby kisses her and hugs her**," it will be alright Rubes we will get this sorted and work out what to do and then we will be able to tell Charlie and Brax."**

**Casey: ** Heath!  
>Heath walks up to where Casey and Ruby are standing.<br>**Casey: ** Can we talk to you in private.. We need some advice and don't feel like being killed by Charlie or Brax just yet.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> You're pregnant.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> What! How'd you figure that one out?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Well you two are both standing here looking anxious and neither of you want to go to Charlie or Brax. Logical explanation. What can I help you Kids with?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Ok well I would love to be able to go through with the pregnancy, but then there is part of me telling to abort because we are so young.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I think you should go through with it, one I don't believe in aborting and two you both act more grown up then I do at times. Wait one more Brax and Charlie will be angry at first but they will both get over it.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I agree with Heath, Rubes. I don't thinking aborting would be the answer.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Ok. Well let me go to the doctors to confirm everything and then we will organise the right time to tell Charlie and Brax. Heath, do you mind coming along with us when we do in case they do try to kill us?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Not a problem Rubes. Let me know when and I'll be there.

Back at the house that night Charlie and Brax were sitting on the lounge cuddling up watching the footy, while Bianca, Heath and Casey were outside cooking a barbeque. Ruby comes out of room and goes out the back to join them when she comes out with **"It's time to tell them, they are both in a good mood". **Bianca looked so confused and had no idea what was going on. That's when Heath turns around with **"Babe, don't look so confuse you'll know exactly what is going on in 5 minutes. Can you stay here watch the steaks, it's probably in your best interest after the kids speak to Charlie and Brax".** Bianca replied with a simple sure, still very confused with what was going on. Heath, Casey and Ruby headed inside to speak to Charlie and Brax who looked so peaceful in each other's arms.

**Ruby: ** Charlie we have to tell you something.  
><strong>Charlie looked at all three of them before stating: <strong> All three of you have something to tell me?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> No, Just me and Casey. Heath is here for moral support.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Is it something I need to know about to, or just Charlie?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> You too Brax.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Ok I don't know how to come out with this so I'm just going to say it. I'm Pregnant.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> How can you be so stupid! Are you really willing to throw your whole life away like that? I don't want to speak to you at the moment. You and your stupid mistakes all the time!

Charlie gets up and walks off to her bedroom, and slams the door behind her, by this time Bianca has come inside after hearing Charlie screaming at Ruby. Casey just puts his arm around a crying Ruby.

**Brax: ** As much as it was stupid, you can't change what's happened now. I take it your keeping it, otherwise you wouldn't be telling us about it. Look I'll talk to Charlie once she calms down, you two just go outside and help Bianca and Heath cook dinner and lie low for a couple of days.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Yeah sure man

As Ruby, Casey, Heath and Bianca were heading outside Heath comes out with **"I knew that's how Brax would take it but Charlie, I'm glad she's not my mother sorry Rubes". ** That made Ruby laugh a little, and they all changed the topic to cheer Ruby up for the time being.

Brax on the other hand went into Charlie's room to see her.

**Brax: **Babe, it's going to be ok in the long run. They have us to help them out, and by the time they finish their HSC, Ruby will only be about 6 months pregnant so it won't interrupt with school for either of them.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I wanted so much more for Ruby, you don't understand. She doesn't need to be a teenage mother; she doesn't have to follow in my footsteps.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> It will be ok, I love you.

Brax kisses Charlie on the forehead, and then lays down next to her with her laying in her arms cuddling her till she stops crying. What felt like a lifetime for both of them, which they never wanted it to end because it made Charlie so happy to be in Brax's arms, Heath finally called them down for dinner. While all of this was going on who was spying in on them all playing happy families?  
><strong><br>Next time - ** The Proposal and Who was spying?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next day after the boys once again all spent the night at Charlie's and Bianca place they headed out to the diner for breakfast before heading their separate ways. As they were walking up to the diner they saw posters hanging everywhere that said "Playing happy families, how long till war breaks out let's stop this from happening", with a picture underneath with them all together sitting around eating dinner from the night before. They were all in shock. Brax and Heath looked at each other believing they already knew who had done this… Keisha!

After Casey, Ruby and Bianca headed off for the school today and Charlie headed into the police station for a meeting with inspector Joyce regarding her position in the police Brax and Heath headed down to the beach for a surf and a discussion.

**Brax: ** I say we burn her house down, and hopefully she is in it.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Do you really want to cause more trouble between you and Charlie? I'm in if you want to do it, don't get me wrong I just don't want you getting hurt.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> We won't tell her what we are doing, she will never find out.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> If you're really sure about this, then we will do it.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Tonight it is, after 11pm meet me at Angelo's.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Not a problem mate.

Brax headed off to Angelo's for work, while Heath headed out to Mangrove River to Darcy.

**[Later on that night at Angelo's]**

It was about 10 to 11 when Heath walked into Angelo's to meet up with Brax. They just looked at each other and headed out. Once they finally go to the house, just set the house on fire without of a word and then petrol bombed the car before getting away on foot. Once they got back to Angelo's they could hear sirens and what not going off. They just had a drink before heading home.

**[The next Day]**

The following afternoon Heath headed down to the beach to Bianca, after waiting to hear from Brax all day who was tied up at the police station over this fire at Keisha's house. However they had no proof and were about to let him go and then going to pull Heath in for a chat.

Heath and Bianca were enjoying a wonderful picnic dinner, and as they were sitting there making out on the beach, Heath pulled out a box and Said **"Bianca, Will you marry me?", ** as he was waiting for a response the police came down and arrested him in regards to the fire.

**Bianca: ** What are you doing? Leave Heath alone, he hasn't done anything!  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I'm so sorry! I'll be back as soon as possible.  
><strong>Bianca:<strong> Heath! I'll meet you at the police station, and yes I will marry you!

Heath gets dragged off by the police, while Bianca heads off to her car to meet Heath at the police station.

**Next time – **Was Heath charged, and did Keisha get caught in the fire? 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After spending hours down at Police station, they finally had to let Heath go without charging him. He was met by Bianca outside the Police station, who took him back to her place. Once they got back to their place, they heard Casey, Ruby and Brax talking about what happened at Keisha's place and they thought they would join them and tell them there exciting news.

**Bianca: ** Hey Guys! Where's Charlie?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> No idea, haven't seen her since she left here this morning to go see Inspector Joyce regarding her position in the police force.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Well, Heath and I have some news. We were going to wait till Charlie gets here but we will just tell you now.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> One I didn't get charged with lighting the fire a Keisha's place. There was no evidence and Two…  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> We are engaged!  
><strong>Heath: <strong> and on the way back to the house we decided we should get a place of our own.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I'm so happy for you guys! Have you told April yet?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Not yet. We are having dinner with her at Angelo's to tell her.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Let us know how she takes the news….  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Well congrates! I never thought Heath would be the first one out of us boys to settle down and get married.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Well who did you think would be the first?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> You or me…  
><strong>Casey &amp; Heath just laughed at that.<br>Heath: ** Brax now don't rush into any idea with Charlie, and Casey you already got Ruby knocked up so need to go marrying her next week either we know it will happen once you're older.

As Heath and Bianca were heading out to tell April their news, Charlie walked in and gave Heath a dirty look as to say what are you doing here. Bianca just said "She's probably had a bad day, and been questioned about this fire. I'll chat to her when we get back and she will be alright". Heath just nodded as they made their way to Heath's car.

**Brax: ** Hey you! Your finally home. What did you want for dinner?

Charlie just looked at Casey, Ruby and Brax before walking off to her room ignoring them.

**Casey: ** What was that about? Or better yet Brax what have you done this time?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I haven't even seen Charlie today, but I want to find out what has gotten into her.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I'll go have a chat with her… You two go get Pizza for dinner.

Ruby walked into Charlie's bedroom to see Charlie crying into her pillow.

**Ruby: ** Charlie, what's wrong?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I've been fired.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Why?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Because of my relationship with Brax and personal connections with the rest of the family. Plus they believe Brax and Heath lit the fire at Keisha's and think I had something to do with that and if she doesn't make it through at the hospital they said they would charge me with that  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> They can't if you weren't involved.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> She said as they were carrying her out of the fire "Charlie Buckton did this", and then she passed out.  
><strong><br>**Ruby just hugged her mother, before saying "Don't take this out on the boy's. Brax loves you and he is worried about you".

**Charlie: ** You can tell him what happened; I'm not ready to face him or his brother right now. I just need some time to myself.

Ruby heard the boys come back in, so she headed downstairs to join them for dinner and told them everything that Charlie just said. As Ruby was replaying the what Charlie said Heath and Bianca came in and heard everything. Brax ran upstairs to Charlie's room…

**Next Time - ** What will Brax say to Charlie? Will Keisha actually make it through or will she pass on?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Upstairs Brax walked into Charlie's room to see her laying in bed crying. Trying to work out what she is going to do in relation to everything. What happens if Keisha doesn't make it through, they will probably still charge me for the fire.

**Brax: **Babe can you please talk to me? Ruby told us everything.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I just sometime to myself.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Ok Babe, but can I at least just sit with you until you're ready to talk to me?

Charlie just nodded her head, and Brax sat down next to her and started to hug her. Brax thought to himself, at least she still wants me to be in her present during a time like this. Brax just wanted Charlie to open up to him so much more than what she has been but he knows in time she will.

Downstairs the other four were sitting around the dinner table In dead silence after listening to everything Ruby had just told them, until…

**Ruby: ** Hey B, How'd April take your news?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Your mum's upstairs with heartbreaking new for her, and that's what you want to know about?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Well we can't do anything except support her, so we might as well talk about something else for now and leave her be.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I agree with Rubes.. How's April take the news?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Well she was surprised… and she doesn't want to move in with us.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I got the picture that I wasn't really welcome in Bianca's life.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Does that mean she's not going to help plan the wedding?

Bianca just laughed before stating that her and Heath were heading to bed and that Casey & Ruby shouldn't do anything she wouldn't do. Ruby just commented back that means we can do about anything with you know everything Heath has done. Heath just replied with "Shut up Ruby".

**[The following day]**

Charlie still hadn't emerged from her bedroom, and Brax headed down stairs to make her breakfast in bed.

**Ruby: ** How is she this morning?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> She's barely slept… or spoken to me about the situation but hopefully after breakfast things will be better.

_***Knock Knock*  
><strong>__  
>Ruby got up and opened the front door to see Watson and Inspector Joyce at the front door.<br>_

**Joyce: ** Is Charlie Buckton here?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I'll just go get her.  
><strong><br>**Brax when and stood at the door while Ruby went to get Charlie. He didn't want these coppers entering the house when he didn't know what was about to happen. Charlie headed downstairs to see her old boss and work mate.

**Joyce: ** Charlie Buckton, you're under arrests for the Fire at Keisha's place. You are not obliged to say anything, anything you do say or do can be used in evidence do you understand this?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Yeah I know the drill.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Babe, I'll meet you at the police station, and I'll call Morag for you.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I love you.

Joyce handcuffed Charlie and helped into the police station. The drive to the police station was extremely quiet. What felt like hours were really only 15 minutes they finally arrived at the police station. Brax was about 5 minutes behind Charlie, but that's only because he had to have an argument with Ruby and Casey about coming down to the station. Brax kept telling them to stay at home, but Ruby wouldn't take no for an answer. She was going whether Brax liked it or not.

About two hours later they were all sitting there waiting for Charlie to come out. She was released on bail and the outcome of this crime would be decided in court.

**Brax: ** Babe are you ok? What happened?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Keisha's alive and well, and you remember when she was harassing you?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> yeah, what's that got to do with this?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Well I threated her to stay away from you and that's their evidence to charge me for something I haven't done. Morag said I should get off from this, it's really not enough evidence but that's what Watson and Joyce are saying otherwise.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Babe, we will get through this together _*Brax leans in and Kisses Charlie*_, We will get through this together.

**Next Time - ** Does Charlie find out who really set the fire? What is Keisha planning as payback?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A few days later Charlie was trying to work who sent the fire so she would be let off the charges, when Heath and Bianca saw what she was doing they decided to go out for a walk on the beach.

**Heath: ** I need to tell you something babe.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> What?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I know who set that fire but if I go to the police and tell them it's means I probably won't see you for a while.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> You set the fire? Was Brax in on it?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> No Brax had nothing to do with it, but I don't want Charlie to ever find out it was me because it will cause problems between her and Brax.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong>I think you should come clean, I'll promise to support you either way. I love you, and I still want to marry you. When we tell the police it's you we can just say Charlie can't find out who it was.  
><strong>Heath: <strong>That should work. I just want to go tell Brax what I'm doing and we will head down there.

Bianca and Heath headed up to Angelo's, but as they were approaching they ran into April and Dex. Bianca turned around to heath **"I'm just going to have a chat with April here, while you go talk to Brax". ** Heath just replied with **"Ok Babe be back in a min". ** With that he headed upstairs to Angelo's.

**Heath: ** Mate, I need to talk to you.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> What about?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Aren't you feeling guilty for having Charlie take the blame for something we did?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Yeah, I was going to tell her tonight that I set the fire; she needs to know the truth. I can't put her through anymore heartache.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> That's all good and all… I'm going to the police station to turn myself in. I don't expect you to. I told Bianca that only I set the fire, but I think Charlie deserves to know the truth that you were involved but I'm not going to let you take the fall. The boys and I have put you and Charlie through enough and it's about time I give something back to you.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I'm not going to try and stop you, but are you sure you don't want me to come clean as well?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Yeah, I'm sure man. Bianca's going to come down to the police station with me, don't tell Charlie the truth until the police have been and let her off.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Not a problem. Good luck with it down at the station.

Heath headed backed downstairs and met with Bianca and they headed off to the Police station where heath handed himself over. Brax decided to take the afternoon off work to spend some time with Charlie, and he knew he had to tell her the truth at some stage today. As Charlie and Brax were laying on the lounge together there was a knock on the door. Charlie got up to answer it, it was inspector Joyce.

**Joyce: ** Hi Charlie, can I come in we need to have a chat.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Whatever you need to say to me, you can say it here.  
><strong>Joyce: <strong> I know you didn't start the fire. I've dropped the charges against you. The person who did came and handed themselves in, they will probably only receive a good behaviour bond because they turned themselves in.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Who was it?  
><strong>Joyce: <strong> I can't give you that information.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> You can leave now, thanks for the good news.

Charlie wanted to know who it was. It couldn't have been Brax like she thought because he's sitting on her couch, maybe it was Heath?

**Brax: ** Babe I need to tell you something and you might not be happy with me afterwards.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> What is it?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Heath and I lit the fire at Keisha's place. We didn't know you had threatened her, or that you were going to be charged. We just wanted to get rid of her.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I take it Heath was the one who turned himself in what about you?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Heath didn't want me to, he didn't want us to be a part and he said because he had caused so many problems for us before he wanted us to be able to work through this and be happy.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> and did he think of Bianca at all?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Bianca was the one who told it's the best thing to do, and not to drag me into it because he thinks they would have still believed you would have had something to do with it.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Right now, I don't want to talk to you. I'm angry and I don't even want to look at you. I'll come meet you at Angelo's for lunch tomorrow and we will talk ok? I love you, but I really need to be alone now.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Ok Babe I understand. 

**[Somewhere else in Summer Bay]**

Keisha was sitting in her new place, after the fire she had to find somewhere else to stay. With half of the town not speaking to her she struggled to find that place. She decided payback was needed. She needs to hurt Charlie badly. She wanted her dead.

Keisha decided that she was going to petrol bomb Charlie's house. So she started to make the petrol bomb, and drove over to her place at about 3am in the morning when she knew everyone would be sleeping…

**Next Time - **Who gets hurt when the girls house gets petrol bombed?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Inside the three girls were asleep Bianca, Charlie & Ruby. The three boys were back at their place for the night because Charlie asked for a break from them for the night after everything that happened earlier that day. The boys had no idea what was about to happen to the girls they loved. Even the local gangs took Charlie and Brax's relationship better than this new woman in town but no one knew why she was out to get Charlie.

Keisha standings out the front of the girl's house walked right around the outside of their house as quiet as possible pouring petrol, then she walked out the front and thought in 10 seconds I'll through this bomb and it will be the end and Brax will be mind for good.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Keisha's throw the petrol bomb, and ran off down the street. The next thing you know you could hear sirens going throughout all of Summer Bay rushing to the girl's house. April decided she should call Heath and him know what was going on, and that they were trying to get the girls out of the house alive.

Heath who was asleep at the time started to hear his phone ring *ring ring, ring ring*

**Heath: **Hello?  
><strong>April: <strong>Heath, It's April. Something bad has happened you need to know about.  
><strong>Heath: <strong>What is it April? Is Bianca ok?  
><strong>April crying:<strong> I don't know you might need to tell Casey and Brax to… Bianca, Charlie & Ruby's place was firebombed. The fire fighters are still there putting out the fire, and they are struggling to get into the house to get the girls out. Please come!  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I'll be there in 5 minutes ok darl? Bianca will be ok I promise you that. I know you love her.

With that Heath hung up the phone.. and ran into Brax's bedroom and said get up we have to go in a panicked voice, and then into Casey's and said the same thing. Brax and Casey walked out of their rooms half asleep.

**Brax: ** Man.. It's 3:30am what's the problem?  
><strong><br>**Heath told them everything April just told him, and brax grabbed his car keys and they all ran out to his car and jumped in. Cheryl walked out after them stop yelling and tell me what's going on. Brax told her as he was driving out of the drive way. Cheryl knew how much these girls meant to her boys as much as she didn't like them because they were different to her. They had good jobs, and a nice home.

April saw Brax's car and ran over to it. Heath jumped out and April hugged him crying. Brax and Casey all walked over to the scene, and about 3 minutes later the fire fighters pulled Ruby out of the house, she was alive but in a bad way. Casey jumped in Ambulance with Ruby as she was taken to hospital. Bianca was next the one brought out, she was out of it. Heath told April to in the Ambulance with her, and Brax told Heath to drive his car to the hospital. One of the fire fighters yelled out that's all the people that were in the house.

Brax walked closer to them and yelled out…**"What about Charlie Buckton?" **They replied with she's not in there. There would have been a body if she was at least in there and dead. Sorry. Brax stood there staring at the house watching the fire fighters put the rest of the fire out. As they were all get ready to leave Charlie walked/ crawled out from the backyard, barely being able to walk another Ambulance was called, Brax ran over to her and made sure she got to safety while they wait for the ambulance to arrive.

Back at the hospital Heath, April & Casey were waiting on news about Ruby and Bianca when April turned around and said **"Heath, I hope Bianca is ok. I want you two to have a great wedding and children eventually. I know how much you care for her, I just really don't know you enough which is why I was hesitant".** Heath just smiled at April and said **"I'll always be there for you two." ** That cheered April up while they were waiting on the news.

Sid walked out of Ruby's Hospital room and called Casey over on his own. Heath thought this was odd but left it alone.

**Sid: ** You know Ruby was pregnant, yes?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Yeah we were really excited, and our families were supporting us.  
><strong>Sid: <strong> We've managed to stable Ruby she will be fine, she will have a couple of scars and that's about it. As for the baby, it's still alive however it might not make the full term of the pregnancy and Ruby will have to be careful about what she does until the baby is born.  
><strong>Casey: <strong>At least it's good news, can I see her?  
><strong>Sid: <strong> Of course you can. You can tell her the news about your baby.

With that Sid headed in to see Bianca and Casey told Heath and April what Sid said about Ruby. They were glad for some good news so far.

**Next Time - ** Will Bianca and Charlie be ok? Will they find out who lit the fire?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Casey was in with Ruby, telling her what Sid had said about their baby. They were happy that Ruby still managed to keep her baby, and she knew she was to be extra careful about everything from now. Casey was fussing over her like no tomorrow when he heard Heath yell out **"Brax! Is Charlie ok?" ** Ruby looked at Casey to ask if Charlie was ok, but Casey spoke before Ruby had the chance to say anything **"We don't know Rubes, the ambulance just arrived with her". ** Ruby started to cry, worrying that Charlie wasn't ok.

Sid who just came out from checking on Bianca walked over to Heath, Brax and April.

**Sid: ** Bianca should be fine, she is still in a critical condition and on conscious but I suspect she will make a full recovery. I have to go and see what's going on with Charlie now but you can go in and see Bianca but only two at a time.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Thank you so much Doc. April you should go in first I'll be there in 2 minutes just need to talk to Brax.

Brax who was a total wreck at that time turned around to April and said **"I'm glad Bianca will be ok, but if anything does happen to her Heath, Case & I will always look out for you ok?" ** April said thank you in a very shy manner and walked into see a helpless Bianca.

**Heath: ** I hope Charlie is ok for your sake.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I promise if Charlie isn't ok I'll take who ever I need to take down in this town.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I'll be standing by your side helping you.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> No you won't. You have Darcy, Bianca and April to look out for and keep safe. Casey won't be helping either because he has Ruby and the baby to worry about.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> She will be ok mate, Charlie is a strong woman. She's the strongest woman I've ever met.  
><strong><br>**With that Heath just headed in to see his Fiancée just lying there. He felt so helpless not being able to do anything for her. He knew he had to stay strong for April though. It had been about 10 minutes and Brax was still pacing up and down the hallway waiting to hear about Charlie when he heard a women's voice. It was his mum.

**Brax: ** Mum! What are you doing here?  
><strong>Cheryl: <strong> As much as I can't stand Ruby, Charlie or Bianca you boys care about them so I thought I would come down and support you boys and get you anything if you need it.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Thanks mum that means a lot. Casey is in with Ruby if you want to go see him. Just up the hall.

With that Cheryl walked up and knocked on the door. Casey looked up confused.

**Casey: ** Mum, come in.  
><strong>Cheryl: <strong> Hi Ruby, How are you feeling? I'm so sorry to hear about what's happen.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Thanks Ms Braxton.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I should probably tell you that Ruby is pregnant with my baby, but the baby will be fine she just needs to be careful.  
><strong>Cheryl: <strong> Who else knows she's pregnant?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Charlie, Brax, Heath & Bianca.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> We were going to tell you tomorrow night at the dinner Casey was organising with you.  
><strong>Cheryl: <strong> Well I'm glad to hear everything is going to be good with my grandchild.

With that Cheryl walked out of the room to go see Heath and Bianca to realise there was a girl about Casey's age sitting in there. Heath looked at her and then April and said, this is Bianca's younger sister April. Cheryl just smiled at her and said **"Everything will be ok April". **Cheryl walked out to go organise coffee for all the boys, April and herself when Sid walked over to speak to Brax.

**Sid: ** Charlie's in a bad way. By the looks of thing she jumped out of a window because we found glass embedded in to her skin. She is severely burnt and is struggling to breathe on her own. With that we still don't know whether or not she will survive. You can go in and see her but no one else.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Thanks Doc.

With that Brax walked into Charlie's hospital room and sat beside her bed. He started to cry, he had never once in life ever cried over a girl but he thought he was about to lose the woman of his dreams. He couldn't allow her die; he wasn't going to accept that could happen. He knew she would come out of it.

**[About four hours later]**

The police showed up and asked Casey to come down to the station, while other officers were asking Heath and Brax down to the station. That's when they realised the Braxton Boys were the suspects.

**Brax: ** Why in the world would I want to hurt my own girlfriend, my brother's fiacee and my other's brother's girlfriend and his baby?  
><strong>Watson: <strong> Because you would have less problems that way.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I think you should keep looking. None of us boys did it. We were all in bed asleep when April called Heath telling him what had happen.

With that Brax walked out of the police station followed by his brothers to get back to the hospital to be with the girls they loved so much. Once they got back Bianca was awake and Ruby was getting released.

**Next Time – Will Charlie Survive? Have the police started looking at the right suspect?**


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the short chapter Hope you all enjoy anyway!

**Chapter 19**

They were all still waiting to hear about Charlie, and Ruby didn't want to leave the hospital but was forced by Sid and Casey to go and rest. Casey took Ruby back to the Braxton's house to rest while their house was getting re built. They had lost everything.

Sid came out of Charlie's hospital room to let them know that they had now stabilised Charlie and that she will be fine in the long run. She will just need to stay at the hospital for a couple more days to make sure before they can let her leave though. Brax was happy. He knew Charlie wouldn't die on her, he knew it was impossible for her to leave him like that.****

That's when Bianca was released from hospital, and April wanted to take her back to Irene's to rest up. Heath gave in to April and said only if he could go with her. April said **"I'm sure that will be fine".** Later that afternoon when Bianca was sleeping April and Heath were downstairs having some lunch.

**April: ** Heath I know I didn't give you much of a chance at the start, but I want to move in with you and Bianca if that's ok?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Of course it is, but remember there is Darcy to which before I forget I have to go pick her up from school. Did you want to come along and I'll introduce you to her.

**[Yabbie Creek Police Station]**

Watson was sitting around at her desk trying to work out who lit the fire at the girl's house when one of the other officers said **"That's what happens when a ex copper decides to start seeing a gang member". ** With that Watson just replied **"I can't believe I was once friends with Charlie, she was probably hiding evidence all along to protect those River boys". ** A few of the other officers at the police station just muttered that she deserved everything that headed her way even though they needed to find who did commit the crime they really couldn't be bothered after everything they found out about Charlie and her relationship with Darryl Braxton.

Watson decided it was time to have a chat to Keisha maybe payback for her house being set on fire. Though she doubts this woman would be capable of doing such a thing.

_Knock Knock_

**Keisha: ** Oh Hi  
><strong>Watson: <strong>I need to ask you some questions regarding the fire at Charlie Buckton's house.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> Sure not a problem  
><strong>Watson: <strong> Where were you when the fire broke out?  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> Here at home sleeping  
><strong>Watson: <strong> Can anyone verify that you were here.  
><strong>Keisha: <strong> Yeah they can, come here babe.

_Hammer walks over to the front door._

**Hammer: ** Keisha and I were in bed getting kinky and then I stayed here the night.  
><strong>Watson: <strong> Thanks for that.

With that she left and headed back to the police station wondering where to look next.

**Next time – Does Brax get his revenge? Does April and Darcy get along.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Heath was picking up Darcy from school with April and decided he would take the girls down to the diner for afternoon snack.

**Heath: ** Darcy this April, Bianca's sister. April this is Darcy my daughter.  
><strong>April: <strong> Hi Darcy, It's nice to meet you.  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> You sister is really nice and makes my dad happy. Did you know they are going to get married?  
><strong>April: <strong> I heard something along those lines.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Ladies what would you like?  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> Chocolate Ice cream & a chocolate milkshake.  
><strong>April: <strong> Just a milkshake is fine, thanks Heath.  
><strong><br>**With that Heath heads off to order for the young ladies, where colleen is full of snide comments for him endure.

**Darcy: ** Can we go see Bianca? She's always really nice to me and I want to give her this card I made at school.  
><strong>April: <strong> I'm sure we can, but we will just need to ask your dad first and you'll need to eat your ice cream.  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> I can do that

April just smiled at Darcy, she was starting to understand what Ruby, Charlie and Bianca saw in the riverboys the side of them no once actually knew. They always came off with this bad boy image but once you could break through that they were the kindest people you've ever met that would do anything for those they loved without asking questions. April liked that in them.

**April: ** How do you like school?  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> It's ok. I get sick of doing all the homework though.  
><strong>April: <strong> Well if you ever need help with it I can help you or Bianca. She's a school teacher did you know?  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> No I didn't know that, dad didn't tell me what she did for a living.

With that April saw Heath heading back to the table with their milkshakes and ice cream for Darcy when he received a text message from Brax stating **"I'm going now. I'll be back later".  
><strong>  
><strong>[Back at Summer Bay Hospital]<strong>

Brax was getting organise to head out and leave Charlie while she slept at the hospital. Still worried about her he kissed her and said **"I Love you so much Charlie",** before heading out to get his revenge. As he was leaving Casey and Ruby turned up and Brax just told them to go in and sit with Charlie she would enjoy the company. I on the other hand need some fresh air, a shower and a decent coffee. I'll be back shortly Kids.

With that Brax got into a car and drove over to a park near Keisha's place. This is where he sent her this text message **"Come meet me at the park in 10. Your right about everything you said". ** Keisha told Hammer to leave and that it was over even though the sex was great. About 5 minutes after Hammer left Keisha headed out to see Brax. She thought to herself I've finally got him this time. He will be mine for good.

As Keisha was approaching, Brax started driving the car he was in and lined up with Keisha and hit her at 110Kms an hour and just left her for dead on the road. Before he headed back to the hospital he knew he had to get rid of the car, which he did and had a shower got his coffee and headed back to the hospital to see Charlie.

Later that afternoon Charlie was due for release from hospital, but had nowhere to go as her house had been burnt to the ground. Brax knew he couldn't take her home to his so he went on a search and found a house to rent. Brax decided this could be his and Casey's new home and girls can stay here for the time being while their place is getting rebuilt, or they could stay here forever.

**Brax: ** I rented a house for me and Casey to live in. You will come back and stay with us until you're able to go home or you can move in with me. I don't want to put any pressure on you babe.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I just want to rest babe, can you take me home and we dicuss the moving in option once I'm feeling a bit better.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Of course.

With that he kissed her, so gentle and caring. He needed Charlie to know that he would never leave her.

**Next Time – **Bianca's Wedding Planning and What does Charlie Decide.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Two weeks had now passed since the firebombing at Charlie and Bianca's place, and the three girls had fully recovered after their ordeal. Keisha was found a day and a half after she had been hit by the car and with no witness and everyone they suspecting having alibis they weren't able to charge anyone with her death. Keisha's body was sent back to the city, for her parents to be able to bury her in the same cemetery the rest of the family that had died had been buried in.

Charlie and Ruby were still staying with Brax and Charlie at the time, when Charlie realised the time had come for her to make her decision whether to stay living here with Brax or start finding a place of her own.

**Charlie: ** Rubes we need to have a chat while the boys are out.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Yeah what do you want to talk about?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> About our current living arrangements. Brax offered for us to move in with him for good but I realise that may be hard for still being in high school and living with your boyfriend with your mother and his older brother. I just want to know what you think we should do?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Do you want to move in with Brax?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Of course I do, but I'm scared of becoming this committed to him at the same time.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I think we should. You love Brax and as much as I know your scared I know that will pass over in the next couple of weeks. I've loved staying here and feeling as we are proper family.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Ok I'll tell Brax the decision tonight when he takes me out for dinner.

Charlie couldn't help to sit there smiling happy with the decision she made. She was never this comfortable about moving in with Angelo, she knew that Brax was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. While she was sitting on the lounge thinking about her future with Brax she almost forgot that she was supposed to be meeting Bianca at the Diner for lunch for wedding talk. With that she jumped up and headed out the door.

**Charlie: ** B I'm so sorry I'm late. I was off in la la land.

_Bianca just laughed at this comment and Leah looked at Charlie completey confused._

**Bianca: ** That's alright Charlie, I hope it was one hell of a day dream about Brax for standing me up like that.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I didn't stand you up I'm just late!

_While Charlie was speaking she was turning bright red in the face and Leah figured out what was going with what Bianca said and started laughing and teasing Charlie as well._

**Charlie: ** Lets get on with lunch ladies and stop talking about my uh day dream.  
><strong>Leah: <strong> If everyone is free next Wednesday I think we should take a girls trip into the city and going wedding dress looking. What do you think?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm free!  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Me to! I want a wedding that is very low key and trendy at the same time. I'm really looking forward to it; however I don't want to be married in a Church!  
><strong>Leah: <strong> what's wrong with getting married in a Church?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Nothing is wrong with it, but after my last attempt down the aisle in one I don't really want to go there again.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I was thinking we should have a simple lunch with the bridal party and the girls before the wedding. Nothing too big or fancy?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> I agree with that, you should speak to Brax about holding it at Angelo's however no boys allowed!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm sure he would allow us to that. In other news I've decided with Rubes that we are going to stay living with Brax. I'm going to tell him of my decision tonight I told him I would tell him the answer once I was feeling better and my head was clear after everything that happened.  
><strong>Leah &amp; Bianca: <strong> We know who will be next to get married!

With that all the girls just started laughing as Colleen brought out their lunches. When she could see how much fun the girls were having she thought she was missing out on some gossip and was quite upset that she didn't walk over a minute earlier.

**Next Time: ** Dinner with Brax.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Charlie was standing in her bedroom staring into the wardrobe trying to work out what she was going to wear to dinner tonight. She wanted to look good but was finding it difficult to choose when Ruby walked in to her asked her if she could borrow money to go to the movies with Casey.

**Ruby: ** What's wrong?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I don't know what to wear!  
><strong>Ruby: <strong>Settle down where that white dress with your white and black heels and the black purse. Classy but sexy at the same time.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Oh by god you're a life saver! I didn't even see that dress.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Well you can thank me by giving me money for the movies  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Here you go enjoy yourself.

Ruby headed out of Charlie's bedroom, as Charlie continued to get dressed and do her make-up and hair upstairs. Brax walked into the house week a suit.

**Ruby: ** Ah who are you trying to impress?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Shut up Rubes

Casey just started laughing. **"Bit nervous are we?"** Brax just turned around and gave him a half-hearted smile **"Don't you two have somewhere else to be", **with that Ruby and Casey headed out the door with Ruby replying while laughing **"Yes, but don't you do anything we wouldn't do". **

Charlie started to head downstairs not realising Brax had already turned up back at home to pick her up.

**Brax: ** You look amazing babe

Charlie just walked over to kiss him, like he has never been kissed before **"Thank you, your looking good yourself".**

**Brax: **We should head off now; we don't want to be late do we?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Before we go.. I made my decision with Rubes that we want to stay living here with you.  
><strong><br>**Brax turned around and kissed Charlie with more passion then their last kiss **"I Love you Charlie". ** With that they headed out the door to go to dinner. Brax and Charlie walked down and met Romeo for one of his Romantic Cruises.

**Charlie: ** You are full of surprises Babe.

They got on the boat and headed out for a Romantic Dinner together. Once they had finished eating Charlie sat on the beach in Brax's arms.

**Charlie: ** I love you Darryl Braxton.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I love you to Charlotte Buckton. Which is why I want you to marry me and become Charlotte Braxton?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Oh my God! Of course I will marry you Mr Braxton. You've done so much to look after me and Rubes.

Charlie turned around kissing Brax. However while they were out at this beautiful evening Brax had put Casey and Ruby to work back at the house. As they headed back home Casey and Ruby headed out to Heath and Bianca's new house to stay there the night.

**Brax: **Babe Close your eyes.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> No!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Come on…

Charlie closed her eyes as Brax guided her into the house and walked her up to their bedroom.

**Brax: **Open your eyes babe.

Charlie couldn't believe what she was seeing the whole room was covered in red rose petals and candles lit. There was a bottle of $300 champagne on the bed with two glasses and a box of chocolates.

**Charlie: **How did you do this? It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen  
><strong>Brax: <strong> While we were out at dinner, I had Casey and Ruby come set it up. Had to put the kids to work somehow.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I love you. 

Charlie leaned in and started to kiss Brax, while Brax decided he was going to feed Charlie some chocolates. Things started to get heated up and they spent all night in the positions they went to bed in…

**Next Time: ** Bianca's wedding dress and the Big news for everyone to hear.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The six girls – Bianca, Charlie, Leah, April, Ruby and Darcy all met up at the diner for breakfast before heading into the city to look for wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses. Darcy was excited that she got to be the flower girl and was looking forward to getting her dress to.

**Charlie: ** Before we head out to find Bianca's dress I should probably informs you guys that Brax asked me to marry him last night and I said yes.

The other girls just looked at her confused.

**Bianca: ** Are you not excited about it…  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Of course I am! I'm over the moon but at the moment I want all the wedding stuff to be about you B!  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> OMG! Charles that is great! I'm so happy for you.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Thanks Rubes! But we need to get going…

As they were heading to the two cars all the girls were congratulating the newly engaged women and getting even more excited about their shopping trip.

Once they arrived in the City, they headed into the first bridal shop where Bianca tried on this Beautiful cream dress that was made for a queen.

**Bianca: ** This is the dress I'm wearing when I marry the man of my dreams!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Are you sure you don't want to try on more dear?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong>No way!  
><strong>Leah: <strong> Since we got your dress out of the way so quick maybe Charlie should try on some wedding dresses.  
><strong>Bianca &amp; Ruby: <strong> I agree!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> No! Not today guys!

While Bianca, Leah and Ruby was trying to get Charlie to try on wedding dresses April picked out this beautiful white dress for Darcy to put on. She tried it on and she looked like a princess. She was the most beautiful little girl anyone had seen.

**Darcy: ** B can I wear this dress to your wedding?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Of course you can. You look gorgeous in that dress!  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> Thank you B and Thank you April for picking it out for me.  
><strong>April: <strong> Any time, You look amazing!

The girls purchased the dress and decided it was time for lunch before they headed back into the bay to meet the boys for dinner at Charlie and Brax's place.

_Back at the beach in Summer Bay the three brothers were out surfing.  
><em>**Brax: ** I asked Charlie to marry me.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> You did what? What did she say?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> That's why you wanted Rubes and I to cover the whole house in rose petals I take it?  
><strong>Brax: <strong>She said yes! Can you believe it; Charlie actually wants to marry me!  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Well congratulations man, however I do think she could of done better!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> and Bianca couldn't?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> That's enough you are both about to get married where I'm 17 and have knocked up my girlfriend who happens to be the daughter of one of your future wife!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Oh yeah almost forgot about that one!

_Back in the cars while the girls were driving home._

Charlie was enjoying the drive back to the bay with Leah and Ruby, talking about the possibilities of Charlie's wedding and what might happen, Ruby suffered a serve pains throughout her body and started screaming in pain.

**Charlie: ** Rubes what wrong?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I don't know, I'll be ok  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I don't think so we are going straight to the hospital.

Charlie started to speed up and Ruby passed out on the back seat of the car for the pain she was suffering.

**Charlie: ** Leah can you call Brax and get Case and Him to meet us at the hospital.  
><strong>Leah: <strong>Of course I can.

_Back in Summer bay on the beach Brax's phone starts ringing._

**Brax: ** It's Charlie.. I'll be a min.

**"Hey Charlie what's up?"**, **"Brax it's not Charlie, it's Leah. Something has happened with Ruby you need to bring Casey and meet us at the hospital asap", "Leah We will be there be there as soon as possible".**

**Brax: **Case! Heath! Come on we have to go Charlie is taking Rubes to hospital!  
><strong>Casey: <strong> What's happening? Is the baby ok?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> We don't anything yet, we will find out when we get there.

**Next Time - **What happens to Ruby? Is the Baby ok? 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Over at the hospital where Charlie and Leah had just arrived with Ruby who was in great pain they were fussing around trying to find a doctor to see them.

**Charlie: ** Sid! Sid! Come Help us!  
><strong>Sid: <strong> What seems to be the matter?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Ruby started getting sharp pains, and she is almost 6 months pregnant.  
><strong>Sid: <strong> Ok well I'll take Ruby in to get check out to see what is happening.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Thanks Sid!

Leah was trying to keep Charlie calm when Heath, Brax and Casey all arrived at the hospital. Casey ran straight over to Charlie.

**Casey: ** Charlie! Where's Rubes? Is the ok?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> We are waiting for Sid to come out and tell us, shouldn't be to much longer now.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Oh ok

Brax and Heath brought coffee for Charlie and Leah, not sure what to say though they thought it was best if they were around for support.

**Charlie: ** Oh! I was supposed to call Bianca and tell her that we won't be meeting her back at her place.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> It's ok, I'll call her.

Heath went off to call Bianca to let her know what was going on and to see if she wanted to come down to the hospital. Sid finally came out of the Ruby's hospital room and called Charlie and Casey over. They were there in less than a second.

**Sid: ** Ruby will be ok, there was problems to do with the pregnancy which I said could have been a possibility after the fire.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Is the baby ok?  
><strong>Sid: <strong> I'm sorry, she's started to miscarriage and the baby has died, however because of how far along pregnant she was, she will still have to give birth to the baby to finalise the miscarriage which was all the pain she was receiving. You can both go in now and see her but not for long as we will have just given her the medication so that the miscarriage will be able to be completed and we will have to take her into theatre soon to give birth to the foetus.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>Casey you should go in and see her, I need to speak to Sid about other complication that could occur.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Ok, Thanks Charlie.  
><strong><br>**Casey heads in to see Ruby.

**Sid: ** I'm guessing you understand that this will be a still birth, and Ruby may suffer extreme depression after this is high possibility?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Yeah, I was wondering if you would be able to organise some could contact of psychologists that I might be able to take her to afterwards and other services that may be provided to her in these circumstances.  
><strong>Sid: <strong> Not a problem, I'll arrange that. Go in and see Charlie and then inform the others of what is happening.

With that Charlie headed in to see Ruby and saw her talking to Casey.

**Ruby: ** I love you Casey, and thank you for being here.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Of course, and I know we never wanted this to happen but we will get through it together.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I know Babe.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Hey Guys, I was just speaking to Dr Walker and he said if you both need someone to speak to there are people and services available to both of you. I'm going to go let Brax and Heath know what is going on. Rubes I love you and Casey you too…You'll both manage to get through this, you are both very strong people and myself, Brax , Heath and Bianca will always be here to support you both no matter what.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong>I Love you to.

With that Charlie walked out to speak to Brax and Heath and let Casey and Ruby have some time alone before she had to go into theatre.

**Next Time: ** How does Ruby and Casey cope afterwards? Who turns up with the aim of breaking Bianca & Heath up? 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Sorry it has taken be awhile to update. I've been very busy with uni work of late_

The next morning Ruby woke up, still in the hospital and very upset with everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. She just wanted this pain to end; she didn't want to have to cope with it. Ruby knew she would have Casey, Charlie, and Brax there to support her no matter what but she feels as she has killed Casey's first child. Her own first child, by not looking after herself correctly. She hates that she is always letting Charlie down, and putting her in a position where she has to be the one to look after everyone all the time.

Sid heads into check up on Ruby and have a talk to her about her future options, and counselling.

**Sid: ** Hi Ruby, How are you feeling this morning?  
><strong><br>**Ruby just laid there staring out the window.

**Sid: ** Ruby, you need to talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me but you need to make sure you get help to learn to deal with everything you have been through. It's not an easy thing to cope with at any age let alone for a 17 year old to go through.

With that Sid just walked out of the room, knowing that Ruby wasn't going to speak to him but would of heard what he had to say about getting help. Sid thought it would be best to call Charlie to come down and talk to her and see if that will help her to understand that everything will be ok and to be open with people.

**Sid: ** Charlie, I need you to come down to the hospital. We are having some communication problems with Ruby and I think it would be best if you could explain to her that she needs to talk to someone about what has happened.

_Back in Ruby's hospital room.. The nurses hear a loud crash and start running in there. Ruby is lying on the floor with a needle she had found; she had stabbed herself in the heart. Ruby didn't want to feel anymore and had decided to take her own life._

**Nurse 1: ** We need to get a doctor up here now.  
><strong>Nurse 2: <strong> I'll go get Doctor Walker.  
><strong>Nurse 1: <strong> Ruby, what are you trying to do?

Sid ran into the room, followed by the Nurse that went to get him.

**Sid: **What has she injected herself with?  
><strong>Nurse 1: <strong> It looks like a high dosage of Morphine straight into her heart.  
><strong>Sid: <strong> We need to get her into surgery to drain the morphine out of her system as quick as possible.

Charlie finally arrived at the hospital to talk to Ruby and to try and get through to her when she was meted by one of the nurses and told was told what had just happened. Charlie didn't know what to say, and she called Brax to come down to the hospital with Casey and informed them what had happened.

_In the car over to the hospital -_

**Casey: ** Ruby can't do this! I love her to much and we will get pass this.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Case, Rubes is going through a lot of pain at the moment. Don't pressure her, or blame her for any of this. Just make sure she knows that you love her and that you would do anything for her.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I know that's what I have to, but it's hard. I'm upset about losing the baby to.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I know, but we will all help you get through this along with Rubes but right now Rubes has to be the priority otherwise she might not be here either.

They finally got to the hospital, the drive felt like it took forever but it really had only been 10 minutes at most. They rushed in and found Charlie sitting there crying waiting to hear news on Ruby, waiting to make sure she was going to be ok. Casey ran over to Charlie and hugged her. I love her she will be ok, she knows that we are all here for her and he sat down in seat across the hall wishing he actually believed what he had said to Charlie. Brax walked over and held Charlie in his arms without saying a word just waiting to hear the news.

_Somewhere else in the bay… Liam returns for rehab and is looking for Bianca._

Liam heads into the diner where he is greeted by Irene and Leah.

**Liam: ** Hi Guys, I'm looking for Bianca.  
><strong>Leah: <strong> Hi Liam, welcome back. I'm not sure where Bianca is at the moment sorry.  
><strong>Irene: <strong> Neither do I, but I think it's best that you give her a call, not just go around looking for her.  
><strong>Liam: <strong> Why's that?  
><strong><br>**April saw who was looking for Bianca, and didn't want anyone to ruin what she had with Heath and her new family members so she headed over to have it out with him.

**April: ** Because she is due to get married in a week's time, and you're not going to break up my family!  
><strong>Liam: <strong> Who is she marrying?  
><strong>April: <strong> Heath Braxton! Now stay away from her. You left her without even telling her where you were going, you have no right to go anywhere near her.  
><strong>Liam: <strong> Well we will see about that won't we.  
><strong>Irene: <strong> Bianca is happy Liam. Don't ruin things for her.

With that Liam headed out to search for Bianca. He was going to get her back even if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Next Time: ** What will happen with Ruby? Will Liam find Bianca and get her back?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Down on the beach Bianca was having a lunch with her new family – Heath, Darcy and April. Bianca and Heath had earlier decided they needed a day of bonding with the young ladies and this would be a great day to do this.

**Heath: ** Babe! I love you, and I love this idea  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Me to Babe. I just wish today will never end. It's good seeing the girls getting along so well.

Bianca and Heath sat there arm in arm while they watched April and Darcy play in the sand together. Bianca turned her head because her hair was bugging her and she noticed someone standing at the top of the hill watching them. Bianca freaked, but ensured no one noticed what she was looking at. Within a matter of moments Bianca noticed this person moving closer towards them. She didn't want Heath to get into a fight, she didn't want Darcy or April involved with any of this. She needed him to go away.

**Bianca: ** I'm just going to head up to the bathroom.. I'll be back in 5 k babe?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Not a problem, why you're up there do you want to come back with surprise ice cream for the girls and some for me?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Of course Babe. Keep an eye on them!

With that Bianca headed up and passed the person walking down the beach. They just stopped and looked at her as she stormed past before turning around and following her up the hill to see where she was going.

**Bianca: ** What do you want!  
><strong>Liam: <strong> I want us back together, we were so good together and I love you more than Heath Braxton could ever love you.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> No. Sorry Liam. I don't love you. I love Heath Braxton and I don't want you to come anywhere near me, April or Heath and his family. Do you understand me?  
><strong>Liam: <strong> You can't force me to stay away from anyone I don't want to.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Do you want to make a bet on that?

As she said that she pushed Liam over and caught him off guard and he fell on to his arse.

**Bianca: ** Stay away! All you are is a junkie and I don't want you in my life!

With that Bianca went and got the ice cream for Darcy, April & Heath and headed back down to the beach leaving a stunned Liam sitting there in absolute shock. After about 10 minutes Liam got up and kept watching the 'happy family' on the beach for about another 5 minutes until Irene walked passed and asked what he was doing. He ignored her and walked off. He needed to get Bianca back, but how?

_Back in the Summer Bay Hospital sat a worried Charlie, Casey and Brax._

**Sid: ** Charlie, could we please have a word?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Sure not a problem. Is Ruby ok?  
><strong>Sid: <strong>Charlie she will be fine, and well enough to go home today but I have my concerns about releasing her from the hospital after her attempted suicide within the hospital.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I understand the seriousness of this and I'll ensure someone is with her at all times, 24 hours a day. She might be better if she was at home and away from the place that had to 'take her baby' as such.  
><strong>Sid: <strong> Ok, but if you are the slightest bit worried, please bring her straight back. I'm just going to do one final check on her and arrange the paperwork for her release.

Charlie walked over to Casey and Brax. She is allowed to come home, but someone has to be with her 24 hours a day, Charlie told them.

**Brax: ** That's great news Charlie.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> It's going to be hard work to ensure someone is with her 24 hours a day. Since I'm currently out of a job I can stay with her while Casey is at school, and you're at work. Casey, I know how much you mean to Rubes… Maybe you can stay with her overnight and make sure nothing happens when we are all asleep?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Are you sure that's what you want Charlie? You and Brax made strict rules when we all moved in together?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Casey… She was just pregnant with your child. I don't mind. It will be the best thing for her to have someone lying next to her at night.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Then I would love to that to help her out.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Babe, what do you want me to do? I want to be able to help out to.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Cook? No you can help me out when I need a break, or Casey needs a break. It's going to be a struggle and we all need to support each other and Ruby.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I agree Babe. Let's get Rubes home and on the lounge for some rest.

Charlie ran over and hugged Ruby. "I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost you", Charlie said. "Charlie, I'm sorry I tried to kill myself. I was lost I didn't know what to do and I was on my own and feeling scared", Ruby said back to Charlie. With that Charlie just stated lets go home. On the way home Charlie filled Ruby in on her conditions of coming home, and Ruby agreed with them she didn't want to be on her own at the moment anyway, and she was happy her and Casey would get alone time to talk about everything and cuddle in bed.

**Next Time: ** What does Liam do? Does the stress of looking after Ruby cause to much strain on Charlie and Brax's relationship?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Two weeks later._

Bianca and Heath's wedding was fast approaching it was this weekend coming. Both of them were very excited and ready to begin their new family together. Heath was heading down to the beach when Liam walked up to him.  
><strong>Liam: <strong> Heath!  
><strong>Heath: <strong> What do you want?  
><strong>Liam: <strong> You have something of mine and I want it back. Now!  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Oh yeah. What might that be?  
><strong>Liam: <strong> Bianca  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Look MATE! For one Bianca isn't an object. Two you don't own her and three you go near her I'll take you down so quickly that you will no longer know what sunshine looks like.

_Heath turned around and shoved Liam back before continuing his way down to the beach for a surf, where he was joined by Brax and Casey who needed time out from the house will all of this looking after Ruby and Charlie fussing over her like no tomorrow._

**Brax: ** Charlie is going insane. I think she needs to get out of that house and away from Ruby! She is driving me nuts over all of this, I get that she is worried about Rubes and all but this is way over the top now.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Yeah I know what you mean about Charlie. Rube's even wants her to leave her alone. I was having a chat to Ruby the other night and she said she no longer feels like she wants to end her life and wants everything back to normal but Charlie won't listen to her.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> How about this then… We get back out here and enjoy our surf. Brax you then go home and take Charlie out for dinner and make her forget about everything that has happened recently, and Casey you take Ruby out to a movie and dinner. That way Charlie will realise that Ruby is ok and well enough and Ruby will get her break?

_Brax and Casey just stood there looking stunned at Heath. Wondering where he came up with that idea._

**Brax: ** Heath that sounds like a great plan and all… But when did you gain a brain?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Shut up! I'm going to flog you out on the waves

_with that heath headed into the ocean to begin his afternoon of surfing followed closely by Brax and Casey. Elsewhere in the Bay Liam had just paid someone to beat him up and then heads out to find Bianca._

**Liam: ** Bianca, Wait up please I need help.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> What happened to you Liam?  
><strong>Liam: <strong> Hea….th did this to me. He claims owe him money and this is my warning to stay away from you.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Well I think you should stay away from me; I'll have a chat to Heath about this but right now let me get you to the hospital.

_Heath was heading back up towards the surf club from the beach with Casey and Brax when he saw Liam and Bianca walking off together. He was angry but he knew he had to speak to Bianca before he went after Liam to find out what is going on. It might have been nothing._

**Liam: ** Please stay with me at the hospital?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Sorry I can't Liam. I don't love you. This is it. Leave me alone  
><em>Bianca headed home hoping to run into Heath to have a chat about what Liam had told her. She wasn't sure she fully believed that Heath would do something like that. She knew the old heath would but not the way heath is these days. He wouldn't put everything at risk for some loser.<em>

**Heath: ** Babe, your home? I need to talk to you.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Yeah I am, I need to talk to you to.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> You go first.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Did you bash Liam and tell him that it was a warning to stay away from me?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> No. I threaten him with that after he tried to tell me to break up with you. However I did see you with your arm around him.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> that was just after he told me you had bashed him and he needed to get to a hospital so I took him and told him to never contact me again.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I love you! And if I bashed Liam I would tell you.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> I know babe. I love you to. Do you want to take this up to the bedroom.

Bianca leaned in and kissed heath passionately as they slowly made their way to the bedroom and clothing was slowly removed….. 

**Next time – **Bianca & Heath's wedding

_Not overly happy with this chapter but the next one should be better._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_It was the morning of Bianca and Heath's wedding and everything was going to plan so far. Heath spent the night with Brax, Casey and a couple of the other boys over at Brax's place and Charlie, Leah, April, Darcy and Ruby all spent the night at Bianca's place so they could get up early to get ready for the wedding._

_**8:30am - Over at the Braxton's household**_

**Brax: ** Are you nervous yet Heath?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I know I love her, but I always worry about what happens if the changes her mind at the last minute or if the past catches up with me on today of all days and I'm arrested. Then what would she think of me?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Settle mate! She loves you. It's going to be the best day of your life and Darcy sees the word in Bianca to.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I guess you're right. I just want everything to go ok. You will be the next one that is going through this isn't your wedding come up soon?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Charlie didn't want to plan or organise a date for our wedding until your wedding had been and gone. We will probably talk about it over the next week or so.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Where's my breakfast?  
><strong>Brax: <strong>What do I look like your mother? Get it yourself.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Case, you should be making me breakfast.

_**9:00am – Over at the Scott Household**_

Bianca was running around the house frantic while Charlie was in having a shower to start getting organised for Bianca's big day. While Charlie was in the shower she was picturing her future with Brax and what she hopes to have happen in the future. This was the first time Charlie had never had a commit issue with a person. At the start it was a bit rocky but that's because it was a secret love affair that turned into so much more then what Charlie and Brax ever thoughts would happen.

**Bianca: ** Charlie! Hurry up. I need a shower.  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> Bianca, could you please help me get my breakfast?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Of course I can darl, and then you need to start getting ready for today ok princess?  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> Ok B. I want this day to be perfect for you and daddy.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Me to darl. I love you.  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> I love you to B.

Charlie headed down stairs to join the rest of the girls having breakfast in the kitchen.

**Charlie: ** B, the Shower is free stop panicking. You have heaps of time.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Sure sure. I'm going for my shower the makeup artist and hairdresser should be here soon to start on everyone's hair and makeup.  
><strong>Leah: <strong> That's the part I can't wait for! It's always great to be able to feel glamorous for a day.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm with you on that one!  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I think I will just help Darce get organise and stay away from you ladies this morning.  
><strong>April: <strong> I 'm with Rubes. I think Ruby, Darcy and I will all get organise up in my bedroom and leave you two to deal with B.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> I can still hear you!

The girls just giggled and headed up to April's bedroom to get ready for the big day while the other ladies stayed downstairs in the kitchen to get organise. 

_**12:30pm – The arrival at the Church for the Braxton Brothers.**_

The Braxton brothers arrived at the church, followed by the rest of the River boys, their mum and 80 precent of Summer Bay. This was going to be one big wedding. Brax couldn't help but think that it could have been him today marrying the girl of his dreams and Casey was thinking that one day he was hoping to marry Ruby.

_**1:00pm – The Bride has arrived**_

Bianca turned up at the church with her flower girl Darcy heading down the aisle first. Heath was so proud of his daughter. As the music continued to play Bianca's bridesmaids started heading down the aisle, first Charlie, followed closely by Leah and then April. As Bianca headed down to the alter Heath looked at his girl, thinking she is the best that ever happened to me. Everything is perfect as planned.

As the traditional ceremony begun everyone sat there and watched this beautiful couple get married. They both deserved this; they loved each other more than they have ever being able to love anyone else. It was the perfect day at the church.

_**2:30pm – The reception**_

The reception was off to a great start and everyone was having a great time. Bianca needed to go to the toilet so she got up and headed off to the bathrooms while she was walking through she could see all her friends and family having the time of their lives. She walked past her husband and gave him a kiss and told him she loved him so much and that everything was perfect.

As Bianca was heading back to the reception she heard someone scream and she stuck her head outside but couldn't see anything. She thought maybe it was just someone having a great time and didn't think much about it. A few hours later everyone was slowly leaving it's when Bianca noticed someone was missing; she started thinking about the scream she heard. She started panicking that something may have happened…..

**Next time: **_**Who was the screaming person? Will that person be ok? **_


	29. Chapter 29

**All of a sudden I had this great need to write. So here is my next chapter. I've been pretty happy with the last chapter and this one. If anyone has any suggestions that would be great.**

**Chapter 29**

Bianca started screaming out **"Heath! Brax! Come here!", **those left at the wedding just kept looking at her strange while Heath and Brax made their way over to Bianca fairly quickly knowing something wasn't right when she started screaming out for them.

**Heath: ** Babe! What's wrong?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> I heard someone scream early and I just dismissed it as people having fun but look around there is someone missing that I haven't seen around for more of the night.  
><strong><br>**Heath just started freaking out looking everywhere yelling "April! Where are you?", however there was no response. Ruby, Casey and Darcy noticed the way Heath and Bianca were acting and went over to find out what had happen.

**Brax: ** Kids, Have any of you seen April around? No one has seen her for a while and we worried something may of happened to her.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> No but we will help look for her. Where do you want us to start?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Stay here and keep an eye out for her. Stay together. Make sure nothing happens to Darce. Charlie and I will head out down the beach and Summer Bay and Heath and Bianca will start in Mangrove River.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Is that such a good idea? Maybe you should let Charlie and Bianca look for April in the Bay and you and Heath go out to Mangrove River.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Yeah that sounds like a better idea.

Brax walked over to a panicked Bianca, Heath and Charlie and told them the plan. All four headed out and went their separate ways. As Bianca and Charlie headed down to the beach to see if they could find April, Bianca's phone started ringing from a blocked number.

**Bianca: ** Hello?  
><strong>Blocked #: <strong> Hello Bianca. You're looking very good today.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Who is this?  
><strong>Blocked #: <strong> That doesn't concern you. If you want to see April again you send Heath to the National Park House he knows where I'm talking about. Tell him to come alone to.  
><strong><br>**The caller hung up. She was still so confused over who it was. She called Heath crying and told him what this person said. She also said they should go to the police but Heath and Brax both said no and not until they won't be able to deal with the situation. Brax called the rest of the River boys for backup and sent Charlie and Bianca to go get Darcy, Rubes and Casey and head back to Charlie's place just to be safe.

Heath and Brax headed out to the place, but in separate cars. Brax waited about 5 minutes before he left with the rest of the boys to give Heath a chance to get out there and find out what the situation is, and how they were going to have to deal with it. Heath got out there and headed into the house to see if he could see April and to make sure she was ok.

**Mystery Person: ** You have something I want, and I know you would do whatever it takes to ensure this person is happy, so by me keeping April hostage you will have to do what I say and ensure I get what I want otherwise April dies.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> What do you want off me?  
><strong>Mystery Person: <strong>Bianca Scott.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> One, It's Bianca Braxton now! Two you won't walk out of here alive and three what makes you think Bianca would want anything to do with you. She has already told you she doesn't want you near her. Liam you know you have no chance against me!  
><strong>Liam: <strong> Yeah well I'm pretty sure this will stop you in your tracks.

He threw a picture of a tied up, bruised and cut April. Heath knew right then and there he had to take Liam down once and for all.

**Heath: ** This is why you shouldn't of done drugs and because you want to act like a crazy idiot you will suffer.

Heath pulled out a gun and held it at Liam as Brax and the rest of the River boys came in armed. Heath turned around to Brax and said "tell Bianca I'm sorry if i get caught" and with that he turned around and shot Liam straight into his heart. Liam collapsed. There was blood everything. Heath ran off throughout the house looking for April. Heath found April and untied her and told her everything will be ok. I'll get you to the hospital now. Wake up April.

As Heath carried April out to the Ute, Brax called Charlie to tell her and Bianca to meet them at the hospital and that they have April. When Heath and Brax finally got April to the hospital she was rushed straight in to be seen by Dr Walker. Heath and Brax waited out April's room waiting for the others to arrive and waiting to go in to see her and to hear if she was ok.

Bianca and Charlie arrived at the hospital. Bianca ran over to Heath and hugged him.

**Bianca: **Is April ok? Can I see her?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Not yet, she is in with Dr Walker we should be able to see her soon.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> She has to be ok.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> She will be fine, April's strong.  
><strong><br>**Bianca just stayed in Heath's arms crying. While Charlie and Brax headed out to get some coffee while they waited.

**Charlie: ** Is everything going to be ok? Will any of you end up in jail with how you managed to get April back?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> It's a possibility but only if the police find out.

Brax kissed Charlie on the forehead, and Charlie pulled away.

**Charlie: ** What! What did you lot do?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> At least I'm not lying to you, and it won't be me who would end up in jail. Just don't say anything to Bianca. Heath wants to tell her what happened and I'm too sure how she will take it. I guess it will depend on the outcome of April.

**Next time: ** Will April be ok? How does Bianca react to Heath's news? Charlie starts to only eat apples.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Bianca, Heath, Brax, Charlie, Darcy, Casey & Ruby were all down at the hospital waiting to find out whether or not April was going to be ok, the wait seemed to take forever to find out what was going on and Darcy was starting to get restless.

**Charlie: ** Heath, Bianca… I'm going to take Darcy, Casey & Ruby home and organise dinner. Call me if you need anything and don't worry about anything else except what is going on with April.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Thanks Charlie. It means a lot.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I might head home with Charlie and let you two have some space while you wait to see if April is ok. Make sure you call us as soon as you hear anything.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Not a problem mate.

With that Charlie and Brax told Darcy, Casey & Ruby that they were to come back with them to the house and to leave Bianca and Heath here while they wait to see what happens with April. With that they all headed out the doors of the hospital and back to the house.

**Over at the Braxton Household….**

**Darcy: ** Will Aunty April be ok? I really like her.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I really hope so Darcy but we won't know until the doctor talks to your dad and Bianca.  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> I don't like seeing Bianca like that.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Neither do I. What would you like for dinner?  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> Pizza!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm sure Uncle Brax can arrange that for you dear.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Did I hear my name?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Darcy would like Pizza for dinner and I'm sure the rest of would love some to.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I'll head out to Angelo's to get some. I'll be back shortly.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> While you're out do you mind getting me some Apples?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Yeah ok….Not a problem.

Brax headed out the door to get Pizza for dinner and Apples for Charlie.

**Back at the Hospital**

**Sid: ** Bianca, Heath… April is on life support. She has been stabbed, and has burns all over her. It also looks likes she has been drugged with GHB.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Will she be ok?  
><strong>Sid: <strong> I don't know at this stage but there is a higher chance that she won't surive then her chance of living. Anything can still go wrong at this stage.

Bianca just started crying. She didn't know what she was going to do if her little sister died. Heath just hugged her and even he had tears in his eyes.

**Sid: ** Heath, can I talk to you for a moment?  
><strong>Heath: <strong>What's up?  
><strong>Sid: <strong> What happened? I've had to call the police because of the seriousness of April injuries.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Bianca got a phone call, Brax and I headed out there to find April and we found her like this. Don't know anything else other than that.  
><strong>Sid: <strong> Well the police will be here soon to investigate the situation. If you hadn't gotten there when you had there would be a good chance that April would be dead at this given moment.

Heath walked over to Bianca and hugged her and told her everything will be ok. Even though he wasn't sure of that he then called Brax to him what Doctor Walker had said about April.

**About 1 hour later – Still at the hospital.**

Sid walked out of April's room and started to head over to Bianca and Heath.

**Sid: ** Mr & Mrs Braxton. I'm sorry to tell you this but April hasn't survived. She passed on.

Bianca just collapsed in the middle of the hospital balling her eyes out and screaming "How could this of happened!". Heath picked Bianca up off the floor and took her home. He had messaged ahead to inform Brax and Charlie what was going on so they were able to prepare Darcy, Casey & Ruby before he got Bianca back there.

When Heath and Bianca arrived back at the hospital, Charlie had put Darcy to bed, and sent Casey and Ruby off to their room to give Bianca some space, Brax was sitting on the lounge with Charlie watching TV while Charlie sat there eating her apples.

Charlie got up and walked over to Bianca and just hugged her and led her into the spare bedroom at Charlie and Brax's place to lay down. She needed to rest. Charlie walked back in to the main living room.

**Charlie: ** Ok Enough with the lies. What really happened out there today?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> When we got there Liam was there. He had done this and I shot him dead.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> You shouldn't of shot him, but he deserved to die after the way April has suffered. I'll make sure you don't end up in jail over this but it has to stay between us three and you need to tell Bianca the truth once she is feeling better.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I will. Thanks for protecting me Charlie, but how are you going to do it? You don't work for the Police anymore?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Doesn't mean I don't know how they work. You should head to bed anyway Heath. You've had a long day.

Heath got up and said goodnight to Charlie and Brax, while Charlie and Brax headed off to bed themselves. Once alone finally in the bedroom Brax had to ask Charlie a simple question.

**Brax: ** Babe.. What is with the Apples?

**Next time: ** What are the apples about? How does Bianca react to what Heath has to tell her.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for the Reviews, they are much appreciated I'm glad everyone enjoys reading my fanfic. I know April dying was a shock but I wanted to be able to show how new married couple manages to cope with the stress of losing someone that means more to one of them then the other…. Which you will see play out over the next couple of Chapters.

**Previously – **April died after the incident that involved Liam, we are still waiting to find out who the police suspect to who killed Liam. Brax wants to know what exactly is going on with Charlie and these Apples.

**Chapter 31  
><strong>  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I just really feel like eating apples. Is that ok babe?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Yeah it's fine, just a bit odd. I've never seen you eat so many apples before. You had like 4 in a two hour period.  
><strong><br>**Charlie sat there thinking, it was strange that she was eating so many apples. She was trying to figure out the last time she wanted to eat so many apples at one given time and then it hit her like a tonne of Bricks.

**Charlie: ** I need to go down the road; can you stay here with Darcy babe?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Yeah are you going to tell me what is going on?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I really need to speak Leah about something before I forget.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> ok…

Charlie kissed Brax before running out the door and headed up to the hospital to make an appointment with a doctor.

**Dr Walker: ** Charlie, How can I help you?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Uh.. Well I've been eating a lot of apples and last time I ate apples like I have been was just after I was raped and fell pregnant with Ruby. I think I may be pregnant.  
><strong>Dr Walker: <strong> Ok well when was the last time was you had your period?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I can't remember  
><strong>Dr Walker: <strong> Ok, I'll get you to take a pregnancy test and we will see what the results come back as.

Charlie went off to take the pregnancy test at the hospital, while she nervously waited for the results she received a call from Brax, which she decided to ignore. She didn't want him knowing if she wasn't actually pregnant.

**Dr Walker: ** Your results are back Charlie… Are you ready?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> As ready as I'll ever be.  
><strong>Dr Walker: <strong> Your three and half months pregnant.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> What?  
><strong>Dr Walker: <strong> How long into your pregnancy the first time did you start eating these "apples" as you have been?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> At about four months.  
><strong>Dr Walker: <strong> Looks like you will receive the same cravings as your first pregnancy; it will make things easier for Brax to keep the fridge stocked with the right craving foods for you. When would you like to book in your ultrasound for?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Can I call up and book tomorrow? I need to see when Brax will be free to join me before I book the appointment.  
><strong>Dr Walker: <strong> That's not a problem. I'll be seeing you soon.

Charlie started to head home wondering how she was going to tell Brax. She knew she had to she was just scared he wouldn't want the baby, and it would be too late for an abortion if he told me he didn't want it.

Back at the house Bianca and Heath are talking about April funeral and what she should do for it. She was still crying every time she thought about losing her little sister. She wish she could of protected her more and made sure this hadn't of happen but it was too late for that and she blaming herself. Bianca blamed herself for marrying Heath and not staying with Liam. She knew if she stayed with Liam whether she was happy or not April would still have been alive.

**Bianca: ** What happened to Liam?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Are you sure you want to know?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Yes, I need to know.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> When I arrived to the location, he through a photo of April at me and I knew I had to do whatever possible to get her out. He pulled out a gun to shoot me, and that's when I shot him first straight into the heart and he died instantly.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Oh. I wish you hadn't of killed him.  
><strong>Heath very confused: <strong> Uh Why?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Because I wanted to kill him myself for what he did to my little sister.  
><strong>Heath: <strong>Babe I love you, and I'll be here for you every step of the way I wish I could of done more to protect April and I'm sorry I didn't save her.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> I don't blame you. I'm glad you killed Liam but I don't want you to go to Jail.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> If they don't suspect me then I won't go to Jail I guess.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Even if they do suspect you can't go.

Brax happened to be standing outside their door listening to their conversation he was glad Bianca was taking the news so well about what happened to Liam. One less thing to worry about he thought to himself and kept listening in..

**Heath: ** Why?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> I'm pregnant! I need you to be by my side no matter what.

Brax walked into the room he needed to step in and tell them something, by this stage Charlie had walked back into the house and was listening to what was going on.

**Brax: ** Sorry to interrupt Guys. Congratulations on being pregnant and I just wanted to say if the Police suspect Heath I'll take the blame for it, you to need to work on your little family.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> What about Charlie?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I'm sure she will understand.

Charlie heart sank, she decided she wasn't going to tell Brax she was pregnant, she didn't know what she would do. She didn't want to ruin the happy moment that Bianca and Heath got to enjoy. Brax turned around and saw Charlie looking at them.

**Brax: ** we need to talk babe…  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Yeah ok  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Where did you go? Leah came around while you were out looking for you? 

**Next time: ** What does Charlie tell him? How is Bianca coping with everything? Who finds out Charlie is pregnant and who do the police go after?


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all the reviews, I know some of you guessed the Apples right but I didn't want to give it away. I hope you all enjoy and please Review xx  
><strong>  
><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Charlie: ** I went out to look for Leah and I couldn't find her so I headed down the Beach for a bit I needed some fresh air.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Oh ok then, I just thought you might have been lying to me about it. I see you brought more apples back with you.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> The apples this season are really good, I can't stop eating them.

Charlie heads into the guest room to see how Bianca is doing and to congratulate her on her pregnancy. Bianca said she is feeling a bit better now that Heath is taking care of all the funeral things making sure I'm ok all the time. He really loves you B and he will always be by your side regardless of the mess these Braxton's use to be involved with. Thanks Charlie, it's good to hear that from your best friend. Did you hear what Brax is going to do if they suspect Heath? Charlie just nodded her head and told Bianca to get some rest before heading out for a walk. She need to book the appointment at the hospital but didn't want anyone to hear what she was doing.

Once Charlie got down to the beach she made the call not noticing the figure standing behind her listening into her conversation. As soon as this person realised Charlie was pregnant they disappeared and headed towards the Buckton/Braxton household.

As they approached the house they knocked on the front door. Brax answered.

**Brax: ** Inspector Joyce, Watson. What can I do for you two?  
><strong>Joyce: <strong> We need to ask if anyone hear knows what happened to Liam while you were saving April?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> We didn't see anything we just saw Liam lying there and went and found April and got her to the hospital as soon as possible.  
><strong>Joyce: <strong> Ok them, take care of yourself and Charlie. I heard she was pregnant as well as Bianca Congratulations I guess is in order.  
><strong><br>**Brax stood there confused before replying always Mate. Joyce then realised Brax didn't know that Charlie was pregnant and was annoyed at himself for opening his mouth and he also knew that the Braxton boys were involved somehow but wasn't going to let them take the blame for them since both their partners were pregnant and thought Liam dying is what he deserved after doing what he did to poor April. Watson agreed with Joyce and they closed the case without being able to find the person who killed Liam.

**- Back on the beach -  
><strong>  
>Charlie was annoyed with herself for not telling Brax but had decided it was the best so Bianca &amp; Heath could have their family she just needed some space to think about everything; she couldn't go home just yet she was worried about it. Watson walked up to Charlie and told her everything Joyce had decided and told her that Joyce overheard her conversation and told Brax she was pregnant not realising that he didn't know before she walked away.<p>

Charlie just sat there wondering what Brax was going to say because of the lies she told him she was worried. She needed an Apple.

**- Back at the Buckton/Braxton Household -**

**Heath: ** Bianca, Darcy and I are going to head back to our house we've over welcomed our stay. Thanks for everything.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Charlie's pregnant  
><strong>Heath: <strong> What?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> The police came around and Inspector Joyce told me. Charlie felt that she can't even tell me what does that mean for us getting married?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> You need to talk to Charlie and stop drinking.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I love her so much; I can't believe she would do that to me.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I'm sure she has her reason.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> If so.. Where is she now? **  
>The front door opened and Charlie started to head inside.<br>Heath: ** Coming in the front door. We are off good luck with your chat.

**Next time: ** What does Brax say to Charlie? ****


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for all the reviews! I much appreciated. I hope you enjoy my next Chapter and let know of any ideas you may have for my story.**

**Previously: ** Bianca told she was pregnant, while Charlie was out at the hospital finding out she was pregnant and her cravings were similar to that of her first pregnancy. Inspector Joyce let both Heath and Darryl Braxton off for the murder of Liam due to both their partners being pregnant; however at this time Brax didn't know that Charlie was pregnant.

**Chapter 33**

Charlie walked through the front door to see Brax sitting on the lounge in front of the TV drinking beer and by the looks of him he had a few.

**Charlie: ** Babe we need to talk.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Not now Charlie!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I know you know I'm pregnant. Joyce told me what he said to you.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Yeah it's nice to know you're willing to tell the guy that fired you that you were pregnant but not your husband to be.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Babe please let me explain  
><strong>Brax: <strong> No. I'm angry and I don't even want to look at you.

Brax stood up and headed out the door. Charlie thought to herself that he was probably heading to Angelo's or the beach. Though she knew it wasn't a good idea to be out with him being so drunk, but best to let him cool off. Casey and Ruby had overheard Charlie and Brax not that was hard since Brax was yelling at Charlie and were in total shock. They couldn't believe Charlie would have done that to Brax.

**Casey: ** Rubes? Does your mum not want to have Brax's child or is she ashamed that it is Brax's child?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I don't know. I don't understand why Charlie wouldn't have told him. Those two are like teenagers in lust 99.9% of the time. I'm going to talk to her.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Maybe we should stay out of it?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Charlie can't do this to Brax!  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I never thought you would stick up for Brax like this.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> He's like the father I never had, and I don't want our family to be ruined now because of Charlie's issues. Why can't she just be normal for once?

Casey just shrugged, he didn't have an answer but he knew it wasn't the right time for Ruby to go off at Charlie. Both of them were still mourning the loss of one of their closest friends and now this has happened Casey knew Ruby was struggling and he just wanted to be there for her no matter what.

**- Down at the Beach -**

Brax was walking along the beach thinking about the day's events when he ran into some of the river boys having a party, he decided nothing like a group of boys from the River to cheer him up while he was feeling so down. As the night got later and later he kept getting drunker and they were all making fools of themselves and some of the boys came up with this great plan. All of a sudden this hot blonde started heading towards them with a few other girls and Brax couldn't help but look at her.

This blonde walked straight over to Brax and asked for a Drink and introduced herself as Caitlyn. Brax organised a drink for the girl and she asked him if he wanted to go for a walk in which Brax accepted.

**Caitlyn: ** You seem a bit down, but this alcohol is taking away your problems  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I'm breaking up with my pregnant fiancé because she lied to me.  
><strong>Caitlyn: <strong> You deserve better than that.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> But I love her, I can't believe she lied to me and felt like she couldn't tell me that she was pregnant.  
><strong>Caitlyn: <strong> Don't worry about her tonight, enjoy yourself and deal with your problems tomorrow.

Caitlyn leant in and kissed Brax, which turned into a very passionate kiss until both Brax and Caitlyn had removed all their clothes and were having a hot affair on the beach. Though two people happened to witness the moment between these two, in which one of them happened to be Charlie. Charlie couldn't believe what she just saw, he knew she was pregnant and she ran off back home the other person watched as Charlie ran off and then headed down two on the beach who were just finished getting dressed again.

**Brax: ** What are you doing here?  
><strong>Other person: <strong> Who's the slut?  
><strong>Caitlyn: <strong> I'm not a slut!  
><strong>Other person: <strong> You're not? That's why you're trying to break up a family? I know your Hammer's niece.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Heath! Fuck off! Caitlyn lets go back to the party.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Charlie watched your little affair down here on the beach. Thought you might like to know and she didn't tell Joyce that she was pregnant he overheard booking an appointment with the hospital about it in which Joyce and Watson decided they weren't going to investigate into Liam's death because both of our partners were pregnant.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Charlie was here?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> How stupid can you be? One argument and you run out the door and straight into her arms. You've done this to her before with Tegan remember? I don't know how she will ever get over it this time and you might have just lost the opportunity you have always wanted of being a father.

With that Heath walked off and headed home, while Brax started to walk home thinking about what he had just done to Charlie when he knew he really shouldn't of done it.

**- Back at the Braxton/Buckton Household -**

Casey and Ruby watched as Charlie came in crying and told Ruby to start packing up her stuff.

**Ruby: ** Why do I need to pack up my stuff?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Because we are leaving and we need to do it quickly.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I need more of a reason than that.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Because I didn't tell Brax I was pregnant within 5 minutes of finding out and someone over heard me on the phone booking an appointment and told he decided that it would be best to go have sex with someone else on the beach.  
><strong><br>**Ruby just looked at Charlie and said sorry to Casey and went and packed up her stuff. As Brax was reaching the house he could see Charlie's car reversing out of the driveway. He knew he was too late he could see Casey standing there with tears in his eyes and on the phone yelling.

**Casey: ** Heath! She has left; she has taken Ruby with her. Brax is an idiot, he is making a mess of everything why couldn't he just of listened to her.

**Next time: ** Does Heath & Bianca manage to get Charlie to come back to the Bay with Ruby? What happens between Casey and Brax? Who moves in next door to the Braxton/Buckton home? 


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all the Reviews! There much appreciated and as with any story if you weren't happy with Brax cheating…. There will be a happy ending to it just like a fairy tale**

**previously: ** Brax walked out on Charlie and had a hot steamy affair down on the beach which Charlie and Heath witnessed. Charlie went home and made Ruby pack their bags as they were leaving. Heath told Brax the truth that he didn't want to hear from Charlie.

**Chapter 34**

Brax walked up to the front door after hearing what Casey was yelling down the phone to Heath. He couldn't believe he had stuffed everything up in a matter of a couple of hours.

**Casey: ** Fuck you Brax! You've made the mother of my girlfriend take my girlfriend away and the one girlfriend of yours that I actually liked! I hate you!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> This is none of your Business Case! Go make yourself useful and study.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> No! Not this time. You screwed up; you've made my girlfriend leave! I hate you and I'm packing my stuff and moving in with Heath and Bianca, they've already said I could.

Brax just watched as Casey headed up stairs and got his stuff and started heading over to Bianca and Heath's place. Once Casey arrived Heath asked if he could look after Darce while he goes and knocks some sense in to Brax. Casey said that wasn't an Issue.

As Heath headed out he decided he would try and call Charlie and try to convince to come back and just stay the night at theirs.

**Heath: ** Charlie can you please come back? Brax didn't mean what he did, he's never been in love with someone like the way he is with you and he doesn't know how to react when situations go bad.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> He cheated on me! I'm pregnant with his child and he went and did that, I can't face him.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Please? Come stay with Bianca and I. I won't tell Brax that's where you are and you can stay as long as you want. Bianca would love to have you there, she told me herself.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>Ok then. I'm heading there now.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I'm heading to Brax's to knock some sense into him. I know you two will get past this.

As Heath arrived at Brax's place he walked into the house to find Brax trying to call Charlie. 'Damn it, She won't answer' he yelled out aloud to himself. This was the 20th time he tried calling her and about the 50th text message he had sent to her. He knew he had screwed up, if only he listened to Heath before he left and Charlie when she got in.

**Heath: ** Mate Calm down, she hasn't left the bay. I know where she is but we need to talk before she can talk to you.  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Where is she? I need to talk to her!  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Not yet Brax.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Ok what do you want to talk about.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Why didn't you listen to her?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Because I was angry and she lied to me.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> How many times have you lied to her when you first got together, don't you remember what happened with Tegan? How many times did Charlie put job in crisis by protecting you? She ended up losing her job because of you. Have you forgotten all about that stuff  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I know I'm stupid. It will never happen again if only she will talk to you.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I'm going home think about this and I'll get her to come here in the morning to talk to you. Case doesn't want to live with you ever again over this, you've lost him for good.

With that Heath left leaving Brax alone to think about everything that happened for the day.

**- The following day at the Heath and Bianca's house -  
><strong>  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Let's go Charlie you need to talk to him. I'm not letting either of you leave when I know that's not what you want we are going to get this sorted.

Charlie just looked at Heath she was tired, she hadn't slept and followed Heath out the door to her car. Heath drove over because he knew Charlie wasn't in any state to and he just wanted to get this sorted out as quickly as possible.

As they arrived they saw a car and a moving truck arrive at the house next door to Brax and Charlie's house. Charlie remember the girl, it was the girl Brax had sex with on the beach. Charlie felt like vomiting which she did once she got out of the car. Heath held her hair back, and Caitlyn just laughed while saying 'That's not a nice way to welcome your neighbour', as she said that Brax came out the front because he heard all this noise in which Caitlyn said 'Once your done with her my bed will be free for you sexy', Brax just turned around and told her to Fuck off.

The three of them headed inside the house, while Charlie went to the bathroom to clean herself off, Brax quietly said to Heath 'What am I going to do now'. Heath just looked at him with an I don't know look on his face and then replied with 'Let's get this stuff sorted between you and Charlie then we will deal with the whore next door'. Charlie quickly returned to the room and was handed a glass of water by Heath.

**Heath: ** I'm going to go watch TV and neither of you two is to leave this bedroom until you've sorted out your problems and you are back together and I'll be keeping an eye on you both.  
><strong><br>Next time: ** Do Charlie and Brax sort out their issues? How does Heath deal with the Caitlyn?


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this Chapter.**

**Previously: ** Heath stopped Charlie from leaving the bay, Casey moved out of the Braxton/Buckton household, Caitlyn moved in next door to the Braxton/Buckton household and Heath got Charlie and Brax in the same room together.

**Chapter 35**

**Charlie: ** You can't do that Heath.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Oh yes I can. Off you two go, enjoy you're selves and don't do anything I wouldn't do.

With that heath left Charlie and Brax alone in their bedroom to talk everything out, that way they couldn't sneak pass Heath to try getting out and to ensure this he moved a chair and the TV to outside the bedroom door and set up camp with a beer.

**Brax: ** I'm so sorry Charlie; I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have done that to you and I would do anything to make it up to you.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU MAKE ME WANT TO BE SICK!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I never meant to do it; I would never do anything purposely to hurt you.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> DAMN I NEED AN APPLE! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT TO ME IF YOU LOVED ME! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> We need to sort this out; I want us to be a family you, me, the baby & rubes.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I want us to be a family to, but you've hurt me and this isn't the first time you've done this to me. The first time I made up a white lie to you to see if I actually was pregnant you go out get drunk and cheat on me. How many times did you lie to me Darryl.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I promise to make it up to you, I don't know how but I will. I'll be the best husband I can be and I will be the best father I can be and nothing like this will ever happen again. I didn't know how to react I've never loved someone as much as I've loved you Charlie.

Brax slowly moved closer to Charlie, Charlie took a step back.

**Charlie: ** We can get through this, but right now I don't want you to touch me. It will take you've really hurt me this time Brax but I love you and I know it was a mistake on your behalf.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> This means we are still getting married?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Yes, but since we are yet to set a date I think it will stay like that for now. I'm going to go get Rubes and our stuff. I heard Casey won't be coming back and Ruby isn't too happy with you either.

Charlie and Brax headed downstairs to speak to Heath and to inform him that Charlie and Rubes are moving back in and that they are going to work through their problems over time. Heath just smiled before saying 'I knew that would have been the outcome, you two were made for each other'. Brax, Heath and Charlie headed back to Heath's place to get Rubes and their stuff.

When they told Ruby what was going on she wasn't impressed and she made sure Brax knew about it, Casey couldn't move back he said he was never going to speak to Brax again over this he couldn't believe it was something his brother was able to do to the family he has wanted for so long.

Heath kissed Bianca passionately before telling her we have some neighbours we have to deal with over at Brax's place. He continued to tell her what was going on and that's when Bianca and Heath came up with a brilliant plan to get back a Caitlyn. Heath and Bianca headed out to the real estate and asked about the property that Caitlyn had just moved into and were told that the place was up for sale and that she was only staying there until her parents sold the house.

Heath and Bianca looked each other, we'll buy it and they kissed each other like they've kissed each other before. The real estate agent just looked at them and smiled you and your family will love this home.

**Bianca: ** Oh I know we will, my brother in law and best friend live next door.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> They will the only two that won't be impressed with this situation.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> At least they will have to cut their crap out now otherwise they will have to deal with me.

**Next Time: **Caitlyn is told she has to move out and what does Caitlyn do to try get rid of Charlie? Ruby is sick of Brax sucking up to Charlie and makes a stupid decision. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks again for the reviews! I love reading them and your ideas on what might happened next they are always noticed xx**

**Previously: ** Heath put Charlie and Brax into a room together until they sorted their issues with each other out. Bianca and Heath brought Caitlyn's house out from under her. Ruby and Casey aren't impressed with Brax.

**Chapter 36**

**-At Caitlyn's house-**

Caitlyn woke up to the phone ringing it was her parents. Great she thought what do they want now.

**Caitlyn's Mum: ** Sweetheart, you need to move out of the house it has been sold.  
><strong>Caitlyn: <strong> But I only moved in yesterday and it only went on the market yesterday.  
><strong>Caitlyn's Mum: <strong> I know dear, but we have found a house for you to rent close by, I love you sweetheart you have till the end of the week to get out.

Caitlyn hung up the phone she didn't even see the point of unpacking her stuff now since she had to move again. She thought she better head down to the real estate and get the keys to the new place before heading to work.

**-At the Braxton/Buckton household-**

Charlie got up early she had her appointment at the hospital today, she thought she better tell Brax about it even though she still didn't feel like she wanted him around. Charlie headed into the guest room where she was making Brax sleep for the time being.

**Charlie: ** Brax if you want to come to the ultrasound, you better get up and get ready we have 20 minutes before I have to leave.

Brax just looked up at Charlie and nodded his head before climbing out of bed. Charlie and Ruby were in the kitchen eating breakfast when Brax emgered 10 minutes later dressed and ready to go.

**Brax: ** Morning Rubes, Morning Charlie.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Morning let me finish this apple and we will be on the way.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Don't speak to me! I don't want to live in the house as you and the only reason I'm here is because mum made me.

Brax just put his head down, he knew best not to push his luck and if he pushed Ruby away he would definitely push Charlie away for good which he really didn't want to, he just wanted the love of his life back and his future family. Brax walked out of the room to answer the door and returned about a minute later with a massive bunch of flowers.

**Brax: ** Charlie these are for you. I know you're not ready to forgive me yet and until then I'm going to give make sure you know how much you mean to me.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> You're disgusting. You slept with a slut and now you think buying gifts for Charlie will make things better!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Enough Rubes! Brax thank you, they are beautiful but we need to get going before we are late for the ultrasound.

**-Caitlyn's plans -**

Caitlyn deicided to meet up with her uncle for lunch to try and work out a plan to get rid of Charlie once and for all.

**Caitlyn: ** I need to get rid of Charlie Buckton  
><strong>Hammer: <strong>What so she isn't Braxton yet?  
><strong>Caitlyn: <strong> Nope and she never will be once I'm through with her. You always wanted a bit of that Buckton girl didn't you?  
><strong>Hammer: <strong> She hot for a copper, I would do her but that's about it.  
><strong>Caitlyn: <strong> How about you spend some time chatting her up for me while I make a move in on Darryl Braxton, then he will see how much of a lying bitch Buckton is.  
><strong>Hammer: <strong> What's in it for me? I don't like Darryl and I would rather take him out then Buckton.  
><strong>Caitlyn: <strong> Once I'm over him you can have him to do what you want to him.  
><strong>Hammer: <strong> I'll give it a try but can't make any promises.

**- Back at the Braxton/Buckton household after the ultrasound -**

Ruby was sitting there eating lunch with Casey when Charlie arrived home. She looked happy and she was holding the ultrasound pictures and went over to show them.

**Casey: ** Where's Brax?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Do you really care!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Rubes, enough I mean it. I love him and things will be better once and for and Casey he had to go to Angelo's he does have work to do.

The doorbell started going off and Ruby jumped up to go answer it. It was a delivery driver with another bunch of flowers "For Charlie Buckton", "Oh thanks" Charlie replied. The delivery driver left and Charlie was looking for the card on the flowers trying to find out who they were from.

**Ruby: ** Don't bother they are probably from Brax! I'm out lets go Casey.

Casey and Ruby headed out the door.

**Casey: ** Where are we going?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Do you love me?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Of course I do, I would do anything for you.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Well I stole the keys to Charlie car and packed some clothes for you and me last night, let's go and never come back and teach Charlie and Brax a lesson.  
><strong>Casey: <strong>Alright then.

With that Casey and Ruby jumped into Charlie's car and headed down the road and out of Summer Bay. Charlie finally found the card on the flowers that said 'Charlie, you are beautiful. Call me from Hammer'. Charlie stared at this shocked for about 5 minutes before she picked up her phone and called Brax.

**Brax: ** Charlie what's up?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Flowers… Delivered…. Hammer  
><strong>Brax: <strong> What?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Flowers got delivered to the house for me from Hammer!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I'll be right there.

Brax jumped into his ute and drove home to find his shocked girlfriend still staring at the card…..

**Next Time: ** Brax informs Heath of the flowers to Charlie. Bianca and Heath tell them about buying the house next door. Charlie realises Ruby taken off with her car and Casey.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks again for the reviews! I love reading them and your ideas on what might happened next they are always noticed xx**

**Previously: ** Caitlyn plans her attack on Charlie by using Hammer to get to her. Ruby convinces Casey to run away with her.

**Chapter 37**

**Brax: ** Charlie, are you ok?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm just in shock, why would Hammer want to send me flowers?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> He is probably trying to get to us for what happened with Jake.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I need to head down the road, I feel like and apple, with ice cream and cheese. Can we discuss this when I get back?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Of course Babe, do you want me to come with you? I also really don't want to know what the go is with that craving though.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Neither do I, and yes I would like you to come.

Charlie headed up to her bedroom to get her handbag and car keys when she realised her car keys were missing. She screamed "**Brax, is my car out the front",** and Brax just replied with a simple no. Charlie headed back down with her phone attached to her hear "**Ruby, Call me or Answer your phone I know you have my car!" **next she tried Casey, saying exactly the same thing.

Brax went over to hug her to get her to calm down.

**Charlie: ** Get Away from me! I need my car! I need to go to the shops!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I'll drive you.

With that Brax and Charlie headed out to Brax's ute down to the shops. While Charlie was in buying her apples, ice cream and cheese Brax received an unwanted phone call from Heath "**Mate, where are you Bianca and I need to talk to you and Charlie. It's important", ** Brax said he will meet them at their house in 5 minutes. Once Charlie returned to car he relayed Heath's message and they headed straight over there.

Charlie and Brax finally arrived at Heath & Bianca's place and noticed a moving truck out the front. They knocked on the front door and waited for Answer.

**Darcy: ** Hi Uncle Brax & Aunty Charlie, come in.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Thanks Darce. Where is your dad and B?  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> Out the back, cooking a barbeque.  
><strong><br>**Charlie, Brax and Darcy headed out the back to join Bianca & Heath. Darcy went and played in her tree house while the adults talked.

**Bianca: ** We have news. Good and Bad. What do you want to hear first?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Go with the good first at least that might make the bad not as bad.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Heath & I brought the house next door to your place! Where that slut apparently moved into.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Not only will we end up as sister-in-laws we will also be neighbours & best friends. What's the bad news now?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> You two might want to sit down.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Ah what is it Heath.  
><strong><br>**Heath looked at Charlie; the look on her face was changing from being excited to miserable. He hated seeing his future sister-in-law like that. He liked Charlie, he might not of to start with but he realised how great of a person she actually is.

**Heath: ** It's Rubes and Case.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> We found this letter in Case's room addressed to the four of us.

Bianca handed the letter to Charlie that read

"_Charlie, Heath, Bianca & Brax, We've left together and we won't be returning. Charlie sorry for taking your car but I can't live in a house with you & Brax. If you ever want to see me again you have to end things with Brax for good. He keeps hurting you and you keep running back to him, I can't see you like that anymore – Love Ruby. Heath & Bianca, thanks for taking me in. I really appreciate it you'll always be the best part of my family, as for you Brax you screwed up and I don't know if I will ever want to see you again. I looked up to you like a father figure and had grown to treat Charlie as a mother figure and you keep ruining that. Charlie I'm sorry, we will both miss you like crazy – Casey"._

By the time Charlie had finished reading the letter she was crying her eyes out, before she handed it to Brax to read. While Brax was reading Charlie got up and walked out.

**Darcy: ** Why is Aunty Charlie leaving? Why is she crying? What happened?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Baby, don't worry about it. Aunty Charlie will be fine in time, just go play lunch will be served soon.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Heath this isn't the only problem we have and I don't know if Charlie will cope through it all.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> What's the other problem  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Hammer sent flowers to the house addressed to Charlie, asking her to call him.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Hammer did what! Let's sort out this Casey & Ruby stuff and then we deal with Hammer, he wouldn't be that stupid to harm Charlie

**-Down on the beach-**

Charlie had walked down to the beach, she was still crying and trying to call Ruby desperately **"Ruby, please answer. I love you, I need & want you to come home".** Charlie hadn't noticed the person walking down behind her while she was pleading to Ruby's voicemail to come home.

**Random: ** What's wrong Charlie? I can help you.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Leave me alone!  
><strong>Random: <strong> No let me help you.

**Next time: ** Who is trying to help Charlie on the beach? Where have Casey & Ruby disappeared to?


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the delay in writing my next chapter, I have final assessments and exams approaching and this will be my last update until their complete so please forgive me Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad to see everyone enjoying the chapters.**

**Chapter 38**

**Charlie: ** Please just leave me alone, you can't help me.  
><strong>Random: <strong> Are you sure about that? We haven't always got along but I'm happy to help.

Charlie hadn't realised that Brax might of came looking for her, and when he did he ran down to her on the beach.

**Brax: ** LEAVE HER ALONE!  
><strong>Random: <strong> I'm going. Charlie think about what I said.

The random person headed off the beach and left Brax and Charlie there and watched from the entenace of the beach to see what was about to happen between to the two.

**Brax: ** What was that about?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> He wanted me to tell him what was wrong and I just wanted him to go away.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> If he was causing you trouble, you can tell me I'll deal with him.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> He wasn't, just didn't understand the concept of me not wanting to tell him my problems.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Do you want to head home?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Ok.

Brax helped Charlie up, and kissed her on the forehead before heading home. Charlie wasn't ready to go face Bianca and Heath after the letter Casey and Ruby had left for them. She was too deverstated to deal with anything except getting her little girl back without getting rid of the love of her life.

**- Casey & Ruby's hideout -**

**Casey: ** We didn't think this through real good. We are almost out of money and food. What do you suppose we do now?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> We start working? Start our own life and forget about the past.

Casey headed out of the cabin to go for a walk he need to clear his head, wondering whether they had made the right decision. His phone started ringing, it was Heath. Casey wasn't sure whether or not he should answer but due to being out of sight from Ruby he thought it would be best to at least let him know they were safe.

**Casey: ** Heath. Hi.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Come home Case. Charlie is devastated, Brax doesn't know what to do and Hammer is trying to get Charlie. If you too stay away to long there's a good chance she will end up in his arms because Brax is really trying and he doesn't know how long he can keep it all together.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I want to come home, and make things right with Charlie, Bianca and yourself. I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive Brax yet but I can't come home Rubes won't come and I can't leave her out here by herself otherwise Charlie will never forgive me.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Where are you two?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> We headed up the coast, and there was a whole heap of cabins to be rented by this little beach just past the turn off near McDonalds. Not sure what the place is called. I probably shouldn't of told you this.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Don't tell Rubes. I'll be there later today and you both will be coming home with me whether you agree to it or not.

Casey hung up the phone, annoyed with himself for not keeping to what Ruby and he had agreed to but he missed his bed, and his friends. He just wasn't sure how to change Ruby's mind about going home and about Brax and Charlie. He headed back to the cabin where he was greeted by a over the top Ruby.

**Ruby: ** Casey I love you. We can't ever go home.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I received a text message from Heath.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> and?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Hammer is trying to break up Brax and Charlie to get Charlie for himself. Those flowers delivered were from Hammer not Brax.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Charlie wouldn't be stupid enough to go with Hammer, but then yet again maybe she is she keeps running back to Brax.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> She loves you Ruby, how would you be coping if she left you a note and just disappeared?

Ruby headed back inside to their bedroom at the cabin to think about what Casey had just said to her, how could she be so stupid? How could she go back now and face the trouble she has caused? Surely Charlie will be happy once the baby comes and her and Brax can have their own little family without her.

**- Back in Summer Bay -**

Charlie was laying on her bed crying. **"I just want Ruby to come back", ** in which Brax just nodded his head and comforted his girlfriend. All of a sudden there was a knock on their door. Brax got up and told Charlie he would be back and that he just needed to answer the door. It was Heath.

**Heath: ** I know where Casey and Ruby are, I'm going up there to drag them back. Let Charlie know.

Heath turned around and headed back to his car, and on his way he yelled **'don't follow me, they won't come back if your there'. **Heath got into his car and headed off and left a stunned Brax standing there at the front door.

**Next time: ** Does Brax tell Charlie what Heath said? Does Heath manage to make Ruby and Casey come back with him? Who is this random?


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for the reviews and of course being patient, I was sick of studying thought I would make a short update. Xx**

**Chapter 39**

Heath finally arrived at Casey and Ruby's hideout, he was trying to work out which cabin they were in. Heath was walking around, about to call Casey and asked which one they were in and that's when he noticed Charlie's car. Heath headed up and started knocking, Ruby got up and went to answer the door thinking 'who would that be, no one knows we are here or knows us here' to herself. As she opened the door she went into shock before yelling.

**Ruby: ** You need to go Heath, and don't tell my mother where I am.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Don't go screaming and yelling at me little missy, we are going for a walk along the beach and us two are going to have a little chat.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> You can't force me to go anywhere with you.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> But I can call Charlie and tell her exactly where you are. Even if you try and leave I will follow you.

Ruby agreed to go with Heath, she knew she had no way out of this. Heath nodded at Casey as him and Ruby headed out to the beach to have a little chat.

**Heath: ** Ruby you are not going to like what I have to say, but you need to hear it so please listen and don't carry on like a two year old.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> If I must.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Charlie needs you, and I understand your angry with Brax, hell Case isn't even speaking to his own brother. Charlie and Brax both love you very much and so will your little brother or sister, however since your angry and I understand that I have a proposition for you.  
><strong>Ruby just looked at Heath and whispered 'I love Charlie too'.<br>Heath: ** Bianca and I have rented out a little two bedroom house near the beach, but about a 2 minute walk from ours and Charlie's place. We want you and Case to move in their rent free. We both understand why you are so angry, but running away doesn't help the situation. You don't have to go speak to them as soon as we get back but overtime we will work as a family to sort this out and you won't have to live under the same roof as Charlie and Brax while we do it.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong>Have you told them about your brilliant plan of getting Case and I to go back?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> They know I know where you are, but that's it nothing more. Think about it. You have till 6pm before I drag you and Case home and lock you in the basement.

**- Back in Summer Bay at the Buckton/Braxton Household -**

Brax headed into to see Charlie, she was slowly waking from her afternoon nap.

**Brax: ** Babe, I can't lie to you and I need to tell you something.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> What is it?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Heath knows where Ruby and Casey are. He is there now and is planning on dragging them back. He didn't tell me where and he was too quick to get away before I could follow him to find out where they are.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I know who will know where Heath is. Let's go. Oh Shit.. I'm craving before we go I need Ice cream, and chocolate, and an apple and tuna! Oh wait and some Tomato Sauce.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Ok I'll grab what you want and you get your shoes and get your handbag.

Brax headed to the kitchen to find all of Charlie's craving foods, he was just hoping to himself that she wasn't going to mix all of this together. Charlie finally met him in the Kitchen and they headed out the front door into the neighbours garden and started knocking on Bianca and Heath's front door. When Bianca finally reached the front door she realised Brax had told Charlie where Heath had gone.

**Charlie: ** Where's Heath? And Don't lie to be Bianca! I want my daughter back.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Charlie, I knew you would be around here soon enough asking that question. I heard from Heath 10 minutes ago. He is on his way back to the Bay with Case and Rubes. However I think you should both come in for dinner and listen to what needs to be said when they get back here.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>What is going on!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Come on Bianca.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> You'll find out soon enough.

As they were all heading inside someone turned up behind them.

**Random: ** Miss me Charlie?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Go AWAY!  
><strong>Random: <strong> Don't be so rude, you know you want me.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Fuck off Hammer! She's mine and always will be.  
><strong>Hammer: <strong> We will see about that won't we Braxy Boy!

**Next Time - **Heath arrives back with Ruby and Casey. Hammer fights to get Charlie.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated. X I hope you all enjoy my next Chapter.  
><strong> 

**Chapter 40**

Bianca, Charlie and Brax all sat around the table on the back porch having a chat while watching Darcy play in the backyard, while they waited for Heath to arrive back with Casey and Ruby.

**Charlie: ** Bianca, why can't you just tell me what is going on, so I can be prepared?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Charlie we need to do this all together as a family. We need to sit down and talk about with Casey and Ruby; they are 18 they have to part of the decision on what happens from now on.  
><strong><br>**Charlie just looked at Brax, trying to get him to step into this when they heard **'Guess who's back',** Heath headed into the back yard with Casey and Ruby in tow, not that they looked impressed to be back.

**Charlie: ** Ruby! Oh my, are you okay? I was so worried about you?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I'm fine Charlie.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Sit down ladies and gentlemen.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> There's one person here that wouldn't know how to be a gentleman if his life depended on it.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Enough! Now, this is what is going on, this is what is going to happen and I don't want to hear another word about it. Casey and Ruby are not allowed to run away again, they are moving into mine and Bianca's beach house and will be living there. Charlie, Brax, Casey and Ruby will be having dinner here every Sunday night until everyone gets along again. Do you all understand?  
><strong><br>**Casey and Ruby just nodded, they had heard this lecture from Heath already but it's what they agreed to. Charlie and Brax couldn't believe this is what Heath and Bianca came up with, but they managed to get around to agreeing with in.

**Bianca: ** and since it is a Sunday Evening… I'll just go in and bring dinner out!

Bianca and Heath headed inside to get the food that Bianca had prepared earlier in the day particularly for this reason and had a laugh to themselves over the way the four of them were acting out there.

**- The following Friday-**

Brax rolled over and kissed Charlie, then kissed her belly. She was almost 8 months pregnant. Charlie on the other hand still hadn't stopped with craving different food, or maybe she really just like's eating strange stuff and being pregnant is her excuse for that.

**Charlie: ** I love you  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I love you to babe  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm glad we've sorted almost everything out now.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I just want Hammer to leave you alone already  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Oh just ignore him, like I do.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> It's just hard when he trying to get the girl you're in love with.

Charlie got out of bed and headed out for her morning walk, since she couldn't run anymore. While she was out she walked straight into the one person who kept bugging her.

**Hammer: ** Hey babe, How are you? You look good for a pregnant woman.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Go away Hammer. I'm not interested in you  
><strong>Hammer: <strong> Come on think about the kids.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> What Kids?  
><strong>Hammer: <strong> Our Kids.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> There is no way in the world I would have a kid with you.  
><strong>Hammer: <strong> What's so good about Braxton?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I love him.  
><strong>Hammer: <strong> And I love you.

Charlie just walked away and tried to ignore what Hammer had just said to her. Even though Hammer kept trying to talk to her, over at Angelo's Brax was setting up and he got an unwanted visitor.

**Brax: ** What do you want? We are closed.  
><strong>Kaitlyn: <strong> Just wanted to come see how you are?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Go away and don't come back.  
><strong>Kaitlyn: <strong> That's no way to speak to a person.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> What part of FUCK OFF, don't you understand.  
><strong>Kaitlyn: <strong> You won't get away for speak to me like that. Your girlfriend is a slut by the way I saw her down on the beach with Hammer declaring their love for each other.

Kaitlyn got up and walked out, while Brax picked up his phone and messaged Charlie **'Babe, come to Angelo's need to talk'. ** Charlie turned up, to see what Brax wanted.

**Charlie: ** What's up? Your text sounded urgent.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I had a vistor in here who said you were on the beach with Hammer declaring your love for each other.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Oh yeah.. Hammer asked me why I was with you, I told him I love you and he turned around and told me he loves me and I kept walking.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> The visitor was Kaitlyn. She is trying to break us up, you know that yeah?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Yeah, but I love you and no one will ever keep us apart babe.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I love you to.

Charlie and Brax kissed each other, not realise there was two people standing just outside the doors of Angelo's listening to everything that had just gone on. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks for the reviews, and thank you for being patient between Chapters. I hope you enjoy my next update. Please review xx**

**Chapter 41**

Kaitlyn and Hammer quietly walked back down the stairs into the surf club from Angelo's –"We need to heat things up", Kaitlyn announced in a whisper to Hammer. She needed to get those to away from each other, or have one of them catch the other in a comprising position. Charlie was approaching her due date of her baby, only one month left to go and really didn't need any more stress in her life, but is that stress really going to stay out of her life.

**Hammer: ** What are we going to do then Kaitlyn? I feel bad about treating Charlie like this knowing that she is pregnant.  
><strong>Kaitlyn: <strong> Think about everything Brax and Charlie have done to you? They put your brother in jail, and you're feeling sorry for them. You're a dickhead. You're going to go to Charlie's place and wait for her to arrive. I'm going to send Brax a message and delay him, start talking to Charlie and chatting up and as you hear a beep of a car horn, you are going to force yourself upon Charlie and kiss her.  
><strong><br>**Hammer just nodded his head and headed off to the Buckton/Braxton household to wait for Charlie's arrive to put this plan into action. About an hour later, Charlie had finally turned up, and Hammer had her stopped in the front yard, until he heard the beep of the horn and leaned in and kissed her. Brax witnessed the whole event, he couldn't believe what he just saw.

He got out of his car and walked over and punched Hammer in the face and quite frankly told him to 'Fuck Off'.

**Brax: ** CHARLIE! What the hell? Why the fuck did you kiss Hammer?  
><strong>Charlie (Crying): <strong> I didn't, he kissed me. If you didn't hear me I was telling him to leave me alone. I'm having him charged with assult.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Whatever.

Brax walked off and met up with Heath for a drink and had explained everything that had just happen to him. Heath wanted revenge on Hammer, but he wasn't sure what to do. Brax knew it wasn't Charlie fault, he was just angry; he just needed to cool off. Brax loves Charlie with every inch of his heart, and wouldn't know what to do without her in his life, and his unborn baby.

Charlie who was back at home was devastated, in her mind she believes she has lost Brax for good, and it wasn't her fault. She was going to be alone again, trying to be another mother and decides to take matters in to her own hands. Charlie was angry and upset, she jumped into her car and went looking for this **SLUT** Kaitlyn who had arranged and set this up.

Unknown to Charlie there had been a truck accident earlier in the day on this road, and oil and petrol had been spilt all over the road. She came flying around the corner at a 100km/h and lost control of the car, and hit a tree head on. The tree fell on top of the car after she had hit it, she couldn't move, everything started to go black…..**To be continued**

**Next time: ** Is Charlie ok? How will everyone react to the accident?


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks for all the reviews. Always love reading them. This story will be coming to an end in the next couple of chapters; I don't have anything else to write. Please review. Xx**

**Chapter 42**

Charlie was laying there in her car, struggling to stay alive. In the distance she started to hear sirens, by the time they arrived Charlie was on conscious, with a high chance of losing the baby. The police officers had blocked off the road, and the ambulance drivers were working with the fire fighters to get Charlie out of the car and to get her back to the hospital as soon as possible. Inspector Joyce told his officers to stay strong and that he would be back soon. He had to go let Ruby and Darryl Braxton knows what has just happened. He first tried at their house but no one was home, so he headed off to Angelo's and that's where he found Darryl and Heath Braxton sitting down talking.

**Insp Joyce: ** Mr Braxton, sorry to bother you but could we please have a word.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> What about this time?  
><strong>Insp Joyce: <strong> It's about Charlie.  
><strong>Brax: <strong>What about Charlie?  
><strong>Insp Joyce: <strong> There has been an accident; we are not sure how it occurred.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> What do you mean there has been accident?  
><strong>Insp Joyce: <strong> She was driving her car, and crashed it into a tree at high speed. The tree fell on top of the car. Ambulance and fire fighters are getting her out at the moment. We aren't sure whether she is still alive or not at the current time, I can take you to the hospital to meet the Ambulance if you like.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Yes please, Heath can you find Rubes and Case and bring them down to the hospital please?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Not a problem.

The drive to the hospital was very quiet and as they arrived the ambulance that had Charlie in it was arriving. Brax ran over to it, blaming himself for what he had said to Charlie earlier in the day, he was worried about losing his only child. Brax got pushed out of the way and all these doctors and nurses came out of nowhere taking Charlie out of his sight. Brax sat down, and broke down in tears. Inspector Joyce didn't know what to say to Mr Braxton, he couldn't believe this was happening himself.

Finally Heath had arrived with Casey and Ruby, Ruby ran over to Brax.

**Ruby: ** Brax is Charlie ok?

There was no response. Ruby stood there as she saw Brax crying, and Inspector Joyce thought it was his time to speak up.

**Inspector Joyce: ** She was still breathing when she came in, but we have no idea what condition she is in or whether or not she will survive. It is all part of the waiting game now.

Ruby sat down next to Brax and whispered, "I'm sorry for everything I have done to you and Charlie, you're like a step father to me and I didn't want you to hurt my mum", Brax who was still crying put his arm around Ruby, and hugged her right up until the doctor came out of the room.

**Dr Walker: ** Ruby, Darryl can I have word please?  
><strong><br>**They both walked away from the rest of the group and followed Dr Walker into this small meeting room, hoping for the best.

**Dr Walker: ** Charlie is alive, she is stable but she is a very serious condition. I'm so sorry but she has lost the baby, there was nothing we could do to save her. Charlie should recover, you can go in and see her but only the two of you will be allowed in until we know she is completely safe.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> It was a girl?  
><strong>Dr Walker: <strong> Yes. Follow me, and I'll take you in to see Charlie.

As they went into Charlie's room she was laying there with all these tubes coming out of her, Ruby ran out crying and all Brax could say to her was "Babe, I love you please come back. I never meant to say what I did". Brax sat there holding her hand and just hoping for the best. Ruby had ran out to where Casey and Heath were.

**Ruby: ** I can't see her like that. I just want her to be ok. I can't go and see her until I know she will be ok. It hurts too much.

**Next Time: **Does Charlie Survive this ordeal?


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks for the reviews. They highly appreciated. This is the last chapter and I hope you have enjoyed this story, and this chapter. Please leave your final reviews. Thanks to everyone that has helped me along the way with this story. Xxx**

**Chapter 43**

**Two Days Later.**

Charlie started to wake up 'Brax', she whispers into his ear where he had slept the night. Brax woke straight away, 'Charlie, Babe, It will be ok, let me get a doctor'. Brax yelled for a doctor, and Dr Walker came running. He asked Brax to leave the room while he checked all her stats and made sure she was good. He finally called Brax back in and told him that she would survive but will need to spend a couple more days in the hospital. Dr Walker said that he would let Ruby and the rest know what was going on.

**Brax: ** Babe, I'm so happy you're alive. I would do anything for you. I love you so much.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I know you do babe, I was heading out to get revenge on Hammer and then next thing I know I was in here. What happened? I love you to.

Brax explained everything to her about the accident, she couldn't believe it. All of a sudden the one and only Hammer appeared at Charlie's hospital room door.

**Hammer: ** Brax, can I please speak to you?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Haven't you done enough already?  
><strong>Hammer: <strong> I'm sorry about Charlie, I should have never of kissed her. Kaitlyn had me help her get to you, by trying to get me to hook up with Charlie. I know we have had our difference, but Kaitlyn has left town for good and I made sure of it. I just wanted to clear the air, I'm leaving as well and Charlie and yourself are made for each other, I hope everything works out.

Neither Charlie or Brax could believe what Hammer had just said. She said well isn't to just full of amazing stories, Brax walked over to Charlie's hospital bed and kissed her passionately.

**- A Week Later-**

Charlie was back at home now, and Ruby had moved back in with Charlie and Brax. Casey moved in with Bianca and Heath. Charlie was coming down the stairs after resting when she heard Ruby and Brax having a conversation.

**Ruby: ** Brax, I see you as a father, you will make great father to your and Charlie's children one day, and I know you will be there for them just as much as you have been here for me. I'm really sorry for all the stupid things I have done recently, I just want to us have one happy family. I'm to death of Mum getting hurt all the time.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Rubes, I know but I would never hurt Charlie. I love her to death, she is my world and Rubes I'm glad you see me as a father figure I will always be there for you, whenever you need someone to talk to about anything.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Thanks Brax.

Well wasn't that a cute conversation Charlie said as she walked into the living room and surprised them.

**Ruby: ** I'm going to see Case and leave you to with it. See you both later. Love you Charls.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Well she wanted to get out of here quickly.

Brax just leaned in and kissed Charlie on the lips and slowly pulled her down on to his lap.

**Brax: ** I love you babe.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I know you do, and I love you to.

Brax kept kissing Charlie, before carrying her back upstairs to her bedroom. He then continued to kiss her while taking her shirt off and laid her down on to the bed. Charlie started to take Brax's shirt off and then continued until she got to his pants and started to undo them…Brax whispered into Charlie's ear "I love you, you and me forever babe".

**The End!**


End file.
